Life As A Pokémorph
by Redblack-24
Summary: Life for Danny was peaceful, until he was kidnapped by Team Rocket and given a strange 'gift' (if that's what you what to call it) in a freak lab accident. Now, he and Bulbasaur, are in for a wild journey in finding out what this gift is and what it takes to be a real Trainer. Please read and review. To be rebooted and then deleted.
1. May 8

Our story begins in Terra City. It was a small, peaceful town in the northern Kanto region with a rich history. It was also home to a population of a little over a hundred people; one of them was Professor Balmville.

He was a tall man with a height of six-feet and nine-inches, with black hair and green eyes.

He was a renowned genius in his hometown, but lesser known compared to ones such as Professor Oak, or Professor Rowan. He, unlike his fellow Professors, studied Pokémon DNA.

This was a relatively new subject that had been brought up while he was in school.  
He always wondered what made one Pokémon's genetic structure different from another's, or different from that of a human's.

Although he was young, he was happily married and was the father of three children.

He and his wife Emily (who had long brown hair, was a few inches shorter than he was, and had brilliant blue eyes) had met while they were still in school and were together ever since.

A few years after graduation, Emily was soon expecting their daughter Lucy. Two years after, RJ, their first son was born, and then finally, their youngest, Danny.

Lucy was born with sparkling green eyes and brown hair that she got from her mother. RJ had red eyes that he had gotten from his father's father and brown hair from his mom.

And last, there was Danny.

Danny had black hair and blue eyes like his parents. He was a little on the shy side, and didn't have very many friends; in fact he only had about three in total. He mainly focused on his studies trying to follow in his father's footsteps.

Both Lucy and RJ were on their own journeys, but Danny had been waiting to start his own…for six years.

His parents had no idea why, he had no problem with Pokémon, in fact; they fascinated him. Being a Professor, his father had his own laboratory with many Pokémon from all over the world, and had even taken the liberty to help his father to take care of them.

Occasionally, his brother and sister would return home and tell their family stories of their adventures which Danny never had trouble listening to, and he always watched them on TV when they were in a regional Pokémon League Tournament.

Danny really did want to go on his own journey, but there were many things he wasn't completely sure of.

For one, he didn't know what starter to get which always bugged him; another reason was that he was more of a help around the lab and the house than a Pokémon Trainer, and the last, was that he didn't know if he'd be good enough. This was by far the reason he was afraid of the most.

His siblings were such great Trainers, in fact he came from a long line of great Pokémon Trainers, and if he turned out being a failure, then he would let his whole family down. For some reason he never bothered telling his family these reasons, which worried them as you can imagine, but then again, Danny wasn't really the one for opening himself up.

It would seem to Danny and the rest of his family that he wouldn't bother trying to go on his own journey, at least not until the day that changed Danny's life for good.

Danny was feeding the Pokémon one morning while he father was in the lab. It was normal for his dad to let him feed the Pokémon by himself, but he hadn't seen his dad since the night before, and that was only when he was taking a break from what must've been something big.

"Come on Miltank, before the others eat all your food!" Danny called out to the pink Pokémon that was rolling around in the fields.

Danny then looked towards the lab, "Wonder what dad's doing."

He walked in through slide-screen doors that led to the inside of the lab, and saw that the lights were off for some reason, all except for a small light in the back room.

He crept towards the back room, only to see his father was passed out on his work desk. He then noticed a small, blue journal was sitting next to his dad. He wanted to know what was in there, and decided to take a peek.

He grabbed it silently; making sure his dad wouldn't wake up, went into the next room that was more of a living room, turned the light on, and then began to read.

_March 12_

_I think I have made a breakthrough in my experiment, though it could take time, but as of right now, I'm not so sure that I have very much._

Danny then turned the page.

_March 28_

_I'm getting a bit closer, although I'm not sure if it will be near completion, I just need a few extra parts._

_April 3_

_I'm nearing completion, if I'm right, then it'll be done all in a matter of weeks._

Danny saw that there were only four entries in this journal so his father must've began writing it, he kept wondering what his father was talking about and why he didn't have enough time to do it, at least not until he saw the latest entry; it was from last night.

_May 7_

_I'm so close, very in fact. I only need one vital part to make it work. But unfortunately, I'm not sure if Team Rocket will give me anymore time-_

Danny dropped the book out of his hands with his jaw dropped.

He couldn't believe it; his father was working for Team Rocket?! How could he do that? Why would he do that?

From all of the news reports on TV, Team Rocket was a large group of some pretty bad people; they would steal others Pokémon, and…bully scientists into making machines like whatever his dad was making. And if he was right, then if his dad wouldn't cooperate, then his family would pay the price, which meant they needed to leave, now.


	2. May 8 (continued)

He went into the storage room where they kept the Pokéballs. Since no Trainers started their journeys from here, there were not that many. There were only five in fact, and they didn't battle, so they were more like pets. Danny then ran out of the lab, and made his way to where the Pokémon were feeding.

"Come on guys, we have to go." He said. The Pokémon didn't like the fear on Danny's face, but Danny soon returned them to there Pokéballs, put them in his pockets, and ran back into the lab, if anything, he needed to warn Lucy and RJ before they came back home.

He ran to the house, switched on the videophone, and called Lucy first.

"Come on, come on!" Danny pleaded.

Lucy then appeared on the screen, "Hey Danny!" she smiled. Danny could tell that she then saw the worried expression on his face, "What's wrong?" she asked him.

Danny then explained what he saw in the journal after he fed the Pokémon, especially the last entry.

"And that's why you need to stay where ever you are! Do you know where RJ is?"

"Yeah, he called me a few days ago, but I think he's either in Littleroot Town or Goldenrod City. I'm in Pewter City if you were thinking of coming here. Look Danny, just calm down. Go tell mom, get dad, and I'll call RJ."

"Alright, bye." Danny said before hanging up.

He went up into his room, got his suitcase out of the closet, and began getting his clothes out of his dresser, and all of the stuff that he couldn't live without.

He then went into Lucy's room to get her stuff, and her badge cases. Danny always loved to gaze at them in an inspirational way. Lucy had gone on through Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and was making her way to the Unova region while RJ had followed closely behind her but was about to compete in the Sinnoh League.

Danny then went into RJ's room and just got his clothes; he didn't have to worry about getting RJ's badge cases because if he knew RJ, he always kept them close to him.

His mother would still be working in the Pokémon Center now, and he would have to send the Pokémon to Professor Oak in Pallet Town from there. He knew how to work the teleporter as his mother had shown him when he was only eight-years-old.

He brought the suitcases down stairs and hid them in a trapdoor that only Danny (and possibly his father) knew about. He then rode his bike to the Pokémon Center hoping his mom would know what to do.

When he got there, he saw that the place was packed, but he managed to get through the sliding doors, and made his way to the front desk, asked Nurse Joy where his mom was, and she told him that she was in Room 319.

He found the room after a few minutes of searching, and found her monitoring a pretty beat up Sandslash, "Mom, we need to get out of here."

She turned, "I wish I could Danny, but I'm working? What is it?"

"It's something we may have to talk about in private."

Her eyebrows rose, "Is it a girl?"

"Mom, no! It's about our family name being torn down!"

It was obvious that Danny's mother would jump to the conclusion that Danny had a crush, but it was highly unlikely. Although he never really tried, Danny felt as if he should've had a girlfriend by now.

Soon, Danny and his mother were in the storage room.

"Okay now what is it?" she asked her son.

Danny explained what he found in the journal and after he finished, his mother also had a worried look on her face.

"Okay. I need you to go to the house, get all our stuff packed, and get the Pokémon to Professor Oak's." she explained.

"I already packed our stuff, I even have Lucy and RJ's stuff too."

"Do you have the Pokémon with you?"

"Yeah, they're right here."

Danny walked over to the teleporter, activated it, set the destination to Professor Oak's lab, and sent the Pokémon one by one across the Kanto region where they'd be safe.

"Good, now I'll go and tell Nurse Joy that I'm taking a vacation, and we'll drive to the house and get the stuff loaded." Danny's mom said as they walked back to the front desk.

"Are you sure it said _Team Rocket_?" she asked.

"Positive." Danny said.

He decided to wait over by the bench while his mom told Nurse Joy she was taking the week off. Thankfully, Nurse Joy was SUPER nice and agreed; Danny's mother had been working overtime anyway and must've thought she could use the time to rest.

They ran out to the car, drove back to the house, and when Danny had made his way inside of the house, he smelled something…different.

He then felt as if he couldn't move, and then he collapsed. His eyesight was getting darker, and then saw black, but not before he saw two black figures in the kitchen looking over him. Danny may have lost his vision as he was slowly becoming unconscious, but he could still hear them talking.

"If the Professor wasn't gonna cooperate, then we'll _**make**_ him cooperate." One of them said.

"Wonder how bad he'll feel knowing that we're about to experiment his test on his own son!" another chuckled evilly.

Danny then was beginning to loose his hearing too. He was now nearing the final stage of unconsciousness. He was scared.

All he could think about was what they were going to do with his parents, they had probably already gotten to his dad, and his mother would be coming any minute only to be kidnapped like Danny was.

He knew that Team Rocket was evil, and he could only imagine what sort of horrors a waited him once he woke up.


	3. May 10

"Wake up already!"

Danny's eyes shot open. For a moment, he'd forgotten what had happened, but then he remembered.

In front of him was a man looming over him from what looked like a hospital bed. He thought that he had been saved and was at the hospital, but that was before he saw that the man in front of him was wearing a Team Rocket uniform.

"Get up! Vilplume's Sleep Powder isn't that strong!"

When Danny sat up, he felt as if he had been poked in the back with a sharp pencil a hundred times or so. Danny lifted up my t-shirt and saw that he must've received many shots while unconscious because there were a couple of small red dots on his arms, legs, back, torso, and what also felt like his neck.

The guards led Danny to another room. When they pushed him in, Danny couldn't see anything, at least not until a line of lights came on the floor. Danny followed the trail, as a new pair would come on the further he went down.

When Danny finally reached the end of the hall, it was dark, just like the beginning, it became especially dark when the door behind him slammed itself shut, and he was sealed in. It was dark for a few minutes so it took Danny by surprise when bright lights suddenly lit up everything he could see.

It appeared that Danny was in some sort of small glass tube about ten to fifteen feet in the air. He looked down and saw that the floor he was standing on was at first still pretty dark. He glanced out of the tube and saw that there was a group of people in a safe room with a long, short window that Danny could see them facing him through.

Half of them were looking straight at Danny, while the other half was observing something to his left, and it wasn't until Danny looked over that he knew what they were so interested in.

"Holy freakin' Mew." Danny gasped.

He wasn't lying. In a tube that was exactly similar to Danny's, the small, pink legendary Pokémon was floating inside.

The scientists inside the control room starting to push buttons and pulling levers, and all of a sudden, the panels on the floor of Danny's tube, and apparently Mew's, lit up. Danny looked down and saw that he was floating off of the floor and then began spinning around as a brilliant, bright blue light consumed the tubes.

It was hard to describe what Danny felt. He was dizzy as he was spinning superfast, and it felt like my skin was burning. And soon, a strange new feeling came over him, he felt like he was…dissolving, as if every cell in Danny's body was falling apart, solidified, and then was broken down again. And all while this was going on, Danny felt as if when he was broken down, that they were swirling around.  
And while this was going on, with each passing moment, the pain became more and more excruciating. Danny screamed in pain, but he didn't think they could hear him, or would stop the process.

This went on and one, faster and faster each time, until finally, it stopped.

The floor panel lights had died down, and Danny fell to the ground. He tried to stand up, but felt groggy, as if he had just woken up from a bad nights rest. His vision became disoriented and hazy, and all he could see was something was happening outside of his tube.

When he finally focused enough onto what was happening, he saw that the tube Mew was contained in had been destroyed, and it was outside floating above the scientists that were scrambling every which way. It soon glanced at Danny out of the corner of its eye.

Danny looked down and saw that the tube he was in was starting to break, and soon, "CRASH!" the tube had been obliterated, and soon he started falling to the ground. He closed his eyes and shielded his face for impact, and he would have screamed, but just as he was about to, something stopped him from falling.

He turned and saw Mew somehow lifting him up with its tiny arms, and then it started to glow, and then, the pair vanished.

Mew had teleported the boy to the forest where he would be safe. She knew that what they had both gone through wouldn't work the exact way Team Rocket would have wanted it to, but had gone horribly wrong. Instead of trying to replicate the boy's DNA and infuse it with Mew's, the experiment resulted in the boy's molecules were beginning to deteriorate. One thing that Mew did know was that as a result, the boy, Danny, was dying.

Mew observed Danny and saw that his skin was extremely pale, and if Mew didn't do something soon, Danny would be dead within a matter of minutes. There was only one thing that she could do to save him, but it would take away his regular human life.

She placed her tiny paw on his forehead, and concentrated on healing Danny. The only way she could replace what was left of Danny's DNA was to "fill in the gaps". A golden light began to form at the base of Mew's paw, and then spread and covered Danny's entire form. When it was over, Danny's eyes shot open; his eyes had began changing from blue to violet.

Danny had awakened somewhere in the forest. He found Mew floating right in front of him, looking at him with what looked like a curious look on its face.

"Whoa, you are really tiny." Danny said in amazement; it really was small.

"Mew mew mew." It said.

"I can't understand you."

"Mew me- I said hello." It…spoke?

"D-did you just…talk?" Danny said getting a little creeped out.

"Well it seems you can understand me now, so yes I did." Mew said; its voice sounded like a female's.

"H-How?" He asked.

"The answer is quite literally inside you so it would seem." Mew said.

"What are you talking about?" Danny asked.

"Let me explain." Mew started.

"Those scientists were conducting an experiment that your father had been working on for years: to cross a human's DNA with that of a Pokémon's." Mew said.

"So, you were the Pokémon, and I was the human? But that would mean…some of you is-"

"Inside you? Yes. I just had to fill in the gaps when the experiment almost killed you." Mew interrupted.

"So what I can understand Pokémon now? And what do you mean by "almost killed me?"" Danny asked.

"It would've killed you had I not saved you, but you can not only understand Pokémon, but do so much more. I know this may seem impossible to you, but you must understand that I've given you a very special gift. And only you and you alone can have it." Mew said.

"Well what is it? What is this 'gift'?" Danny asked.

"That, is something for you to find out yourself." Mew said.

"…I guess I can understand that…"

Mew giggled.

"So…are we done here? Can I go home? My parents are probably worried sick."

"Yes, but I must warn you, after this, your life will never be the same."

"I just want my family to know I'm okay."

"That's very noble of you Danny."

"How did-oh, being a legendary, you would know that."

Mew giggled again.

"Right, well, farewell Danny!"

"Wait! Will I ever see you again?"

"I will be with you Danny, always."

"Okay that's good to know."

Danny then began to glow, and soon he vanished once more, hoping that his family would look over whatever abnormality Danny now had.


	4. May 10-13

There was a flash of light, and Danny was standing in front of his door. He opened it, only to see that there was police tape everywhere, like the kind they use in a homicide case, only the victim was right there, and very much alive.

"Hold it right there!"

Danny turned to see Officer Jenny, who had a stern expression on her face for a slight moment until she saw it was Danny.

"Oh Danny you're home!" she cheered.

"Yeah…" Danny said a bit half-heartedly.

"What happened? Did they hurt you? Are you okay?" Jenny asked trying to comfort him.

"Yes, Officer Jenny, I'm fine. I just hope my parents are." Danny said trying to make sure she wouldn't worry.

"Oh yes, there down at the police station, and so is your brother and sister. We'll go down there right now in fact!" Jenny smiled.

"Okay, but let me check something real quick." Danny said remembering Lucy and RJ's stuff.

He ran back to the trapdoor, opened it, and found that they were still there, completely untouched. He decided to take the bags back up to their rooms, but hid them under the bed in case Team Rocket came back.

Danny came back down the stairs, went outside, and hopped into the sidecar of Jenny's motorbike.

It took a few minutes, but they were soon there. The police station looked like the one in Viridian City, only a little bigger.

When they got inside, he saw his mother being comforted by his father with Lucy sitting parallel to them. His dad looked up and saw Danny, and it was one of those little emotional family scenes.

After that ended, Danny and his family was on their way back home with Lucy driving behind them. He was told that RJ was doing all he could to make it to Terra, but with the airline traffic backed up, he wouldn't be home for days.

Lucy would only be staying with her family for a few days before she would start her journey in Unova. She had gotten one of the first Pokémon she caught, a Pikachu she named Volt out which wandered around the house.

While they ate dinner Danny petted Volt while he was under the table, but felt something…different, other than the static shock that Volt often gave people because of his Static ability.

Lucy told her family about what had happened since the Sinnoh League.

Then they asked what had happened to Danny, and although he thought about not doing it, he told the whole story, and after that was done, his entire family was in shock.

"I can't believe this…" his father began, "My experiment…on…on my own son!"

Danny had never really seen his father become angered, he was always a peaceful sort of guy, but he knew how mad his dad really was at that point.

But then his expression cooled, and then he looked guilty, "This is all my fault. If I had never should've thought of the idea."

"Don't be ashamed Anthony, be thankful Danny's alive." Danny's mother said.

"Yes, I am happier and more relieved than I've ever been. But who knows what sort of things Danny will go through." His father said grimly.

The whole family was silent.

"What sort of things will I go through dad?" Danny asked.

"Well, if you said you were crossed with the DNA of Mew, then I think you would either gain psychic abilities, or in an impossibly rare case, you would gain Mew's ability to shape shift into Pokémon." Danny's father explained.

"Dad, I hardly doubt that I would-OW!" Danny cried in pain.

"Danny what's wrong?" his mother asked.

The pain then shortly subsided, "It's nothing; I'm fi-OW!" Danny yelped again; the pain was much worse this time. Danny fell out of his chair.

"Danny?" his mother asked getting out of his seat along with his sister and father who surrounded him as he lay on the floor.

The pain Danny felt was strange. He felt as if his skeleton was shortening, his ears moving from the sides of his head to the top of his skull and elongating, and a zigzagged tail growing out from his tailbone.

"Anthony what's happening to him?!" his mother cried.

"One of the side effects." His dad responded.

The pain was now unbearable. His eye were clenched and he cried out in pain, only his voice sounded as if it were becoming higher and higher pitched until, the pain suddenly stopped.

Danny got up, but for some reason, everything was huge compared to him. "Why is everything so big?" he asked, but for some reason, it came out as, "Pi pika pika?"

Lucy and his parents were all looking down at him with shock. "What?" he asked, but again, it came out as, "Pika?"

This, Danny finally heard. He then looked at his feet, his arms, they were yellow. He went to the mirror in the bathroom, and saw a Pikachu standing on the counter where he was.

"Pika?!"

His family dashed into the bathroom behind him; his father looking at him with fascination on his face.

"Amazing," he said, "Danny, try using an Electric attack, like Thundershock maybe?" he suggested.

"But not in the house!" his mom warned.

Danny ran outside to see if he could do it. Only this time he ran on all fours which for him was just weird.

When he got outside to meet the sun setting over top of the hills, he thought about a Pikachu using Thundershock, like Volt did when Lucy just got him, and when he opened his eyes,

"Pi…ka…CHU!"

Lightning shot into the air, and disappeared in the clouds.

"Amazing!" Danny's dad said from behind him, "This proves my theory, not only can Danny turn into Pokémon now, but he can duplicate their attacks!"

"That's great anything, but how do we change Danny back?" his mother asked concerned.

"Easy." He said, "Danny, just think of your _human_ self."

Danny concentrated hard on this, and when he opened his eyes again, he felt the same pain he felt earlier, only in reverse?

Soon he was standing at normal height, his mother sighed in relief.

"Glad that's over." Danny sighed.

* * *

The next three days went back to normal.

Danny's father had stopped working for Team Rocket, and all was right again. Although tomorrow, Lucy would be leaving for Unova.

Danny would miss his sister, but it wasn't like she'd never see him again.

This however got to their parents thinking. Think that it was time that Danny went on his own quest.

Danny admitted that he wanted to go, but just couldn't bare the thought of losing the battle, at least until he heard his father say something that he would remember throughout his journey,

"-no matter what kind of objective you face, there's always a way around it. Even if the way is hard, you have to keep your head up."

Danny went to bed early that night, as his parents would be taking him to Professor Oak's Lab to start his journey. Danny was excited, so excited in fact that he couldn't sleep until around eleven-thirty. And it didn't help with him having dreams about turning into all three of the starters.

* * *

**OKAY, SO DANNY 'MORPHED' FOR THE FIRST TIME, AND HE'LL BE STARTING HIS JOUNEY IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

**THANKS FOR THE DECENT REVIEWS LAST FEW CHAPTERS BUT I WON'T LIE, I'M REVIEW-CRAZY, SO IF YOU DON'T MIND, KEEP THEM COMING. **

**AND IF IT'S ANY AT ALL POSSIBLE, SEND SOME IDEAS FOR STARTERS ALONG WITH YOUR REVIEW, I KNOW I HAVE A CHARMANDER AS THE COVER OR IMAGE (WHATEVER IT'S CALLED) BUT I WANT TO CHOOSE SOMETHING DIFFERENT, SO EITHER SQUIRTLE OR BULBASAUR.**

**SO GO AHEAD AND REVIEW!**

**OKAY REALLY? I HAVE HUNDREDS OF PEOPLE LOOKING AT THIS AND I WANT AND NEED THEM ALL TO REVIEW. 6 REVIEWS IS NOT ENOUGH, AT THIS RATE, THIS STORY SHOULD BE GETTING 8 AT THE LEAST! COME ONE GUYS, IS THE STORY THAT BAD?**


	5. May 14

Danny was sitting out side of his bedroom window on the roof watching the sunrise. This always helped him when he felt conflicted, and right now, he needed it the most.

Danny would have to make the impossible choice of picking a lifetime partner, and travel the world in hopes of being the best and living up to his ancestors, not to mention having to deal with the fact that he could now turn into Pokémon.

The sun was slowly rising and in the yard by the road, he saw that Lucy was training her Pokémon by making them battle each other.

Lucy had quite the impressive team, although it was hard to keep track of as she was always changing her teams around since she caught many Pokémon and she thought that the other Pokémon wouldn't like her if she left them in her Trainer PC.

After a while, Danny went down to the kitchen while his parents were still asleep to get some bread for the Pidgey that would land on his roof.

About an hour after, it was around seven in the morning when his parents got up. As soon as his mother was awake, Danny's mom made a quick batch of pancakes for the family before they were to leave for the airport at eleven-thirty.

The reason they needed to travel by air was because even though they were in the same region, Pallet Town and Terra City were both very far apart. It was about as far Anville Town was to Nuvema Town in the Unova region.

"So have you thought about what Pokémon you want to start with Danny?" Lucy asked while they were eating.

It took a few minutes for Danny to be able to speak without a mouthful of pancakes; pancakes were Danny's favorite.

"I still can't decide." Danny said disappointed. He wished that he had thought of it sooner, but they were all so cool that Danny would just pick one, and then he would want to change his mind; it was just all too nerve wrecking.

"You'll figure it out when we get there." Lucy reassured, "But Danny? Did you notice your eyes?" she asked.

"What about them?" Danny asked.

"There uh…different." She said.

"Different…how?" Danny asked getting worried.

"Um, well they _were_ blue, but now, their…changing color." Lucy said.

"That's probably just another side effect," Danny suggested, "at least I hope it is."

After they ate, Danny got the Trainer bag his mother had gotten for him at the PokéMart yesterday. It was just a small white backpack with many pockets, only with a large red Pokéball on the back.

His mother had even taken the liberty of getting him a few Potions and Antidotes to get him started while his father had bought him a Town Map and a red, blue and green Badge Case.

He liked the design on it, the colors were divided into equal sized triangles, and when they met at the point in the center along one side, a small Pokéball- looking button would open the Case.

An hour or so later, they were driving to the airport. Lucy had gotten Volt out again, only this time, Danny didn't pet him or let him go anywhere near him for that matter for fear that Danny would turn into a Pikachu again.

When they finally arrived, Danny was excited. He loved being on planes; the feeling he got when the plane went up made his stomach tingle.

Before Danny knew it, they were flying over Pewter City, and they were soon descending in the Viridian City International Airport.

They rented a car to take them to Pallet Town and on the drive there, Danny became more and more nervous. His father often had conferences with Professor Oak before, but never had Danny met Professor Oak before so he had no idea what he was like.

But the moment had finally come when Danny got out of the car and saw the large laboratory in front of him. It was on top of a large hill with a windmill beside it but he could tell that it must've been a lot bigger from up close.

They all walked up the stairwell, and when they made it up to the door, Danny's father knocked.

Only when the door was answered, they didn't see anyone until they heard, "Bulba, bulbasaur!"

Danny looked down, only to see the little green dinosaur greet them. "_Hello there_!" it said.

Just then Professor Oak came into view from behind, "Hello there, Anthony! What brings you down here?"

"Hey Sam. My son would finally like to start his journey!" His dad replied excitedly.

"Ah, so this is Danny." Professor Oak beamed.

"Hi." Danny said.

"And if it isn't Lucy! How's Squirt?" Oak asked.

"Just fine, he's even gotten Hydro Pump down!" Lucy said proud of her achievement to teach Blastoise how to use Hydro Pump. There was even a story behind that.

After it had evolved into Wartortle, it learned how to use Hydro Pump earlier than others, but the only problem was it had a very hard time trying to master it, in fact it had just now started to learn how to do it correctly just a few months before.

"Excellent! Oh, won't you all come in?" Oak asked. The family gladly took the offer, and followed Professor Oak to the back of his lab.

Oak went into the storage room and brought out a table on which were Bulbasaur, Squirtle…but no Charmander?

"Where's Charmander?" Danny asked.

"Oh yes, someone already took it earlier today." Oak answered.

"Oh…well at least these guys are still here!" Lucy cheered.

She turned to Bulbasaur, "Thanks for answering the door little guy!"

"Bulba bulbasaur?" it asked, "_What are you talking about_?"

"Uh, Lucy that's not the one who opened the door." Danny said.

"Danny's right, that wasn't the same Bulbasaur, that one belongs to a Trainer of mine. He's in the Unova region right now Lucy, it looks like you may have some competition!" Oak confirmed.

"Okay, now which one of you do I pick?" Danny wondered.

"Just remember Danny it doesn't matter who you pick, but how much of a friend it'll be to you." Lucy said.

"In fact," she said digging through her bag, "I think this Squirtle looks like Blastoise and there's only one way to find out!"

Lucy then tossed Blastoise's and in a flash, "Blastoise!" he roared.

Danny found it was funny how Lucy had named the Blastoise Squirt when he was just a little Squirtle, and by little, Danny meant **really** little. In fact Oak said he had never seen a smaller Squirtle or one even close to it's size and that it was a miracle he had survived long enough to meet its Trainer.

But shortly after Lucy defeated Brock, the Gym Leader of Pewter City, Squirt not only became more powerful, but he also _grew_.

He was so big in fact that he had reached Lucy's twelve-year-old height when he was a Wartortle and was now twice as big and three times as wide was Lucy was now. Danny's father even thought that he would set a record, like the world's largest Beartic (eleven feet tall to exact).

At the sight of the massive Pokémon, Squirtle beamed at him, "Squirt, squirt Squirtle!" however in translation, he said, "_I want to be him someday_." But in Bulbasaur's case however, it was a different story.

As soon as Bulbasaur saw Blastoise, it ran under the table and hid there hoping Blastoise wouldn't find him.

Lucy was concerned about this, "You know if Bulbasaur can't face larger enemies, then you might as well take Squirtle." But Danny had thought otherwise.

He looked under the table, and saw that Bulbasaur was shaking.

"Hey, little guy, come on." Danny said reaching his hand out.

Bulbasaur glanced at Danny's outstretched hand looked back at Danny. It then began to crawl out from under the table, climbed onto the table, and sat next to what Danny thought was his Pokéball.

"I think you've made an excellent choice Danny." Oak said.

He grabbed Bulbasaur's Pokéball and placed it into Danny's hand, "This is his Pokéball, and I'll go and get the other Pokéballs and your Pokédex."

Oak then went into the backroom, and when he came back out, he carried with him Danny's Pokédex and five more Pokéballs.

"Alright, you're all set! I hope you have an amazing journey!" Oak said.

The family then walked out with Danny and his new Bulbasaur. Danny had decided to keep him out just so he could see the outside world.

"So Danny are you gonna name him anything?" Lucy asked.

Danny thought about it and asked Bulbasaur, "What do you think? Do you want a nickname?"

Bulbasaur thought about it for a second, and shook his head saying, "_Nah, I don't really like nicknames_."

"Alright, I guess I'm sticking with just Bulbasaur then!" Danny said.

And when his family reached the car, Danny knew this was the point where he would go on alone.

"Do you have everything?" his mother asked.

"Yeah all in the bag." Danny confirmed.

He gave them all hugs, and they got in the car, and drove off leaving Danny and Bulbasaur out on the road.

"Well Bulbasaur, it looks like this is it!" Danny said getting excited.

And so they walked off down the road, and Danny thought about what he had achieved in the small amount of time he'd been in Pallet Town. For one thing, he got himself a new friend who was more on the nervous side, but so was Danny so they could probably relate.

He had a Pokédex, a device that Danny was always fascinated by, a bag full of other cool stuff, and the road ahead of him.

And while he passed a house with a Mr. Mime sweeping the front lawn, he knew that he was in for the time of his life, and that this was only the beginning.

* * *

**OKAY, SO DANNY'S NOW ON HIS JOURNEY. GOOD START RIGHT?**

**NOW TO BE SERIOUS, I NEED MORE REVIEWS. NO ONE BESIDES blackthunder whitefire EVER REVIEWS. I HATE TO BE NEEDY BUT ONE ONE REVIEW FOR THE LAST CHAPTER WAS ABSOLUETLY RIDICULOUS. **


	6. May 14-15

Danny and Bulbasaur were walking along Route 1 not sure where they were going. Danny looked at his Town Map, and saw that if they just continued on, they'd reach Viridian City within a little less than an hour.

"_So why did you wait until you were sixteen to start your journey again_?" Bulbasaur asked while they were walking.

"I don't know. I just didn't know if I'd be good enough I guess." Danny said.

"_You were scared of how it was going to turn out_?" the plant Pokémon asked.

"Yeah, I guess that'd be it." Danny confirmed.

"_But you shouldn't be afraid of it_! _You don't even know what's going to happen_!" Bulbasaur argued.

"I know, I missed out on a lot of stuff, but my parents told me that everyone can start their journey when they want. My mom's aunt didn't start hers until she was in her twenties." Danny stated.

"_I didn't say there was nothing wrong with it_,_ most people just start out when they're ten_._ Its just_…_normal I guess_." Bulbasaur said quietly.

But then something must've gave him a thought as he had a look of sudden realization on his green face, "_Hey_, _I just thought of something_, _how is it that you can understand me when no one else can_?"

"Uh…" Danny stopped in his tracks and said, "I'm not really sure how to explain this to you."

Danny tried his best t explain how Team Rocket had kidnapped him and turned him into a hybrid…thing.

"_Really_? _That sounds terrible_!" Bulbasaur said in concern, "_But what happened to Mew_?"

"Well, after we escaped, she told-"

"_She_?" Bulbasaur interrupted Danny.

"Yes, she. I'm assuming that because she had a female voice. Anyway, after we escaped, she told me I had this gift that I didn't find out what it was until later, and then she took me home. I can only assume that she's far away from Team Rocket right now; she never said anything about where she was going." Danny explained.

"_Oh_. _Well that makes sense_." Bulbasaur said.

They started walking again.

"So what's your deal?" Danny asked.

"_What do you mean_?" the plant creature asked.

"I mean what was life like for you before we met?" Danny corrected himself.

"_Oh_. _Well, I was a little small for my age but I wanted to grow up to be a big Venusaur like my dad_, _but you saw me when I saw that Blastoise_,_ I'm a coward_." Bulbasaur said sadly.

"Well don't you worry, cause after this journey, you're gonna show that you'll be a huge, strong Venusaur like your parents!" Danny grinned, "By the way, how big of a family did you have?" he asked.

Danny knew that the Bulbasaur family could be bred in great numbers if they were successful, but there were only a small number of them left in the wild and most of them were in captivity with their Trainers or at Oak's lab.

"_My parents were Venusaurs as you can imagine_, _and I had nine brothers and six sisters_. _At the time of my birth, they were either still Bulbasaurs ready for evolution or they were already Ivysaurs_." Bulbasaur explained.

"Wow, that's the biggest family of your kind I've ever heard!" Danny said.

"_Yeah_." Bulbasaur said.

They made their way to Viridian after a few minutes, and when they did, the first place they went to was the nearest restaurant.

"Red Krabby?" Danny asked Bulbasaur for places to eat.

"_Ugh_, _I don't really enjoy seafood to be honest with you_." Bulbasaur said.

"How about one of those hotdog stands over there? I'm sure they sell Pokémon food too." Danny asked again.

"_Do you have any idea what they put into those things_?" Bulbasaur disagreed.

After arguing about where to eat, and with the two starting to become desperate.

"The Charmeleon's Cave? There's all kinds f food in there." Danny suggested.

"_Mmmm_, _I guess so_. _I did always like spicy food_, _that's why my family said I was more of a Fire-type than Grass_. _Let's go_." Bulbasaur agreed. 

They walked into the restaurant and after waiting, they found a table for one and ordered a pepperoni pizza and a soda for Danny, and an order of spicy Pokémon food with a side of sliced up oranges for Bulbasaur.

While the two were eating, Danny was staring at his Pokédex trying to collect every detail. He knew how many Pokémon there were in the world, but could he really find them all? Some of them were extremely rare, and others were practically abundant like Pidgey.

After they had eaten, and paid the bill, they went straight to the Pokémon Center because it would be dark soon. Danny couldn't believe how fast this day had gone by, but he guessed he was having so much fun, that time seemed to pass by.

The Center in Viridian City was absolutely enormous. It must have been at least ten times the size of the one in Terra City.

Soon after Danny and Bulbasaur went through the automatic doors, he looked around the building's lobby. For one thing, there were more Trainers here then he'd ever seen, another was that there was possibly twenty Chansey running around with injured Pokémon on stretchers, and a gigantic painting that was hanging on the wall that depicted the legendary bird Pokémon.

There were multiple PCs on desks on either side of the walls, one of them happened to be open, so Danny ran to that one before another Trainer could get to it.

The first thing he had to do was sign up for his Trainer account in order to get his Trainer card.

Danny had heard this many times before. The Trainer would first have to log into the Pokémon Center's home page, sign up using the information that was on their Pokédex which they had to then erase quickly in order to keep thieves from accessing their profile, and after logging in, they needed to connect their Pokédex to the computer to have the Pokédex set for them only.

After doing so, he saw that he had many more options than what he had been told he would. He had Mail, Pokémon storage (obviously), and many more things that he would have time to describe as he got the feeling someone was tapping their foot impatiently behind him.

Danny didn't know how, but he felt as if his hearing was becoming…greater. He could hear pretty much everyone individually in his or her own conversations from all the way up to who knows where.

His sight was now enhanced. He could tell because everything around him seemed to have become in better quality than before.

Danny knew this might have been another side effect; his senses were increasing exponentially.

"Come on!" the girl who was tapping her foot impatiently screamed which because Danny was listening so hard; hurt his ears, "Just hurry up! I haven't got all night!"

Danny turned to see that standing in front of him looking, well, impatient, was a girl with wavy, shoulder length, blond hair she wore in a high ponytail. She was a bit shorter than Danny, probably a good four inches. Her eyes were also emerald green which stared at Danny, as if they were observing every bit of his appearance.

"Well?" she asked.

"Oh, sorry." Danny said getting out of the seat and letting her through. He saw that standing by her was a Charmander.

"That's a nice Charmander you've got." Danny complemented.

The girl turned, "Thanks, Bulbasaur's cool too."

"I'm Danny." Danny introduced.

"I'm Izzy." The girl said.

"Is that short for-"

"Isabella? Yeah, but I like Isabel or just Izzy." She interrupted.

"Oh, well, nice meeting you Izzy." Danny said as he walked away.

Soon after, Danny had gone up to one of the rooms he would be staying in and was getting ready to go to bed.

He had returned Bulbasaur to his Pokéball, and after he got his pajamas on, he slipped into the soft mattress bed, and slowly fell asleep.

Danny knew from the start that this was no ordinary dream he was having. There was a scientist guy with a team rocket **R **on his lab coat sleeves and the shirt he was wearing under it.

"_We were so close!_" he screamed throwing a strange metal device at the wall.

He growled and paced having trouble thinking, but then another scientist came in looking nervous.

"_Sir_," he sounded like probably fourteen or fifteen; he voice was very squeaky, "_you shouldn't worry about the subjects. Now that we know it works we can_-"

"_I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT_!" the other guy yelled flinging a desk chair at the boy scientist who ducked at the last minute.

"_You have absolutely no idea if the subject is even alive! If he is now, then yes it worked, but if that's the case, then he would be entering the stage where his senses will enhance_!" the old scientist said.

"_He'll be able to have the sight of a Luxray_,_ the agility of a Ninjask_, _and so on_." the guy listed.

"_Well_, _what are we going to do about it_? _Bring him back_?" the fourteen-year-old said.

Danny _really_ wished that he did suggest that.

The old scientist then got the idea look on his face, "_Of course_! _That's it_! _We'll find him granted he's still alive_,_ and we'll capture him_!"

"_But how would we do that_?" the kid squeaked.

"_Oh leave that to the me Reginald_…_leave it all to me_."


	7. May 15

Danny got out of bed at around eight in the morning. After using the shower they had conveniently in his guest room, he went down to the kitchen and got him and Bulbasaur some breakfast.

"_So what are we going to do today_?" Bulbasaur asked.

"Well, we're gonna be leaving Viridian City and making our Pewter City for our first Gym battle." Danny told the plant-like Pokémon.

"_What_'_s a Gym battle again_?" Bulbasaur asked his Trainer.

"It's like a regular battle, but we _have _to win. The Gym Leader, who in are case as of the moment is Brock, is much tougher than normal Trainers. He uses Rock and Ground-type Pokémon so you should be pretty good against him." Danny explained, but then something had caught his mind,

"What moves _do_ you know?" he asked.

"_Well_," Bulbasaur said looking a little unsure, "_I know Tackle_,_ Growl_, _Vine Whip_, _and Absorb_, _but_ _that_'_s about it_."

"As long as you know Vine Whip, you should be all right." Danny said.

As soon as they were done eating, Danny and Bulbasaur were heading for the Viridian Forest.

"_I heard this place is a natural maze_." Bulbasaur said, "_You sure this is the only way we can get to Pewter City_? _I don't want us to get lost_."

"We'll be fine, you've gotta stop worrying about everything." Danny said with an upbeat attitude.

"_Says the kid who waited until he was sixteen-years-old to go on his own journey_." Bulbasaur remarked.

"Oh shut up." Danny said.

The two knew they were making good enough time, and didn't have much difficulty making their way through the forest. Danny had seen multiple Bug type Pokémon like Caterpie and Weedle, but also many Flying0types like Spearow and Pidgey.

While they were walking, "You know, I think my sister's still in Pewter City." Danny said.

"_You don't mean the one with the Blastoise do you_? _I don't want to see her_! _Her Blastoise wants to eat me_!" Bulbasaur cried.

"Would you stop? Blastoise's as harmless as a newborn Growlithe!" Danny argued.

"_Who_'_s_ _that_?" Bulbasaur asked looking at someone in the distance.

"Who?" Danny asked.

"_That boy over there_!" Bulbasaur pointed.

Danny looked over and saw that there was a boy standing there in the dirt road with what looked like some sort of cloak. Danny could see that the boy had spiked up brown hair, as the hood was not up. He also noticed that he was a little taller than Danny was suggesting that he was a bit older than Danny was, probably about seventeen or eighteen.

"I don't know, I've never seen him before in my life." Danny said.

They continued walking towards the strange boy who was eerily quiet, as if he was waiting for something.

When they were only a few inches from where he was standing, as if the boy was just a _very_ realistic statue, "Charizard! Use Fire Blast!" the boy suddenly commanded which made Danny and Bulbasaur jump.

Danny immediately saw that there was no Pokémon around him until a massive Charizard came swooping down from the skies and shot fire out of its mouth scorching something in front of them that the boy was blocking.

Soon, the flames dispersed, and all was quiet again, well, except for the boy's Charizard flying with its massive wings.

Danny and Bulbasaur stared at the boy and Charizard for what felt like hours, never before had Danny ever witness such power come from a Charizard, in fact, this was probably the second time Danny had seen one, the first being RJ's Charizard.

The boy then suddenly turned and saw Danny and Bulbasaur staring at him in awe. He had a very serious-looking expression on his face that Danny heard Bulbasaur quiver at. The boy now appeared to have brown eyes and was wearing a yellow and green yin and yang-like necklace.

"Who are you?" the boy asked.

"Uh, Danny, Danny Balmville." Danny introduced himself.

The boys face suddenly changed; only one of his eyebrows were raised in a curious-looking expression, but compared to the past expression on his face, it made more of a difference than one would think.

"Balmville? As in Anthony Balmville? The Professor who lives all the way up in Terra City?" the boy asked.

"Yeah, I'm his son. Youngest, that is." Danny said.

"I thought you looked familiar." he chuckled while still retaining his serious look, "I'm Professor Oak's grandson, Blue."

"Oh really? That's cool." Danny said.

"So, I take it by your non-evolved Bulbasaur," Blue said looking down at Bulbasaur, "that you're just now starting your journey?"

"Yeah, and you know, I could just not like evolving Pokémon." Danny said.

"Yeah, well, I already knew that actually." Blue said.

"Wait-how?" Danny asked confused.

"I have a source by the name of Lucy?" Blue responded.

"You know my sister?" Danny asked.

"Yes, we're…friends." Blue shrugged.

"What do you mean 'friends'?" Danny asked.

"You ask a lot of questions." Blue stated.

"I'm new to this Training stuff alright?" Danny said.

"Not that, about my relationships with people." Blue half snapped.

"Okay. So what are you doing out here anyway?" Danny questioned.

"Charizard and I are just doing some extra training." Blue explained.

"Oh. Well, with a Charizard like that, I doubt you're gonna need it." Danny said.

"Oh you'd be surprised actually." Blue said.

Blue looked down at Bulbasaur again, "Uh, not to trouble you, but I think that Bulbasaur of yours is frightened."

"What makes you say that?" Danny asked.

Blue pointed down, and when Danny looked down to where Blue was pointing, he saw that Bulbasaur had climbed into a hollow tree shaking like a Fire-type in the snowy mountains like the ones back in Terra City; why do you think thy call it Terra? Mountains surround the entire town.

"Oh." Danny said.

"Yeah, well, I gotta move it and get this done so I can get back to Viridian City!" Blue said.

"For what?" Danny questioned.

Blue hopped on Charizard who was about ready to take off, thought to himself for a moment, and then said, "You know, I think I'll leave that for you to find out."

"Okay." Danny said as he started to walk again; Bulbasaur dashed out of the tree after making sure that Blue's Charizard couldn't see him.

"Oh and Danny one more thing!" Blue said making Charizard fly over Danny and Bulbasaur's heads and land in front of them at which point Bulbasaur hid behind Danny.

"Yeah?" Danny asked.

"I need you to remember something. If you meet a boy my age named Red, tell him that Blue is waiting for him in Viridian."

* * *

**OKAY FIRST OF ALL, BLUE'S IN THE STORY! THAT'S PRETY COOL RIGHT? HE'LL PLAY A LARGER ROLE LATER ON AS OF RIGHT NOW THOUGH.**

**ANYWAY, AGAIN I REALLY, REALLY, REALLY HATE TO BE NEEDY LIKE THIS, BUT GUYS, I HAVE MORE THAN A HUNDRED VIEWS OF THIS STORY, _ONE HUNDRED! _SO SHOW ME SOME RESPECT OKAY, I'M WAY BEYOND SICK OF THIS. IF YOU'RE GOING TO REVIEW ONCE, YOU HAVE TO KEEP REVIEWING _EVERY__ CHAPTER_ **

**SO COME ON GUYS, SHOW A BIT MORE RESPECT OKAY? IS THIS STORY SO BAD THAT YOU DON'T WANT TO REVIEW? IS THAT IT?**

**AND IF YOU ASK, THIS WAS **_**ENTIRELY**_** NECESSARY.**


	8. May 16

As they continued to walk through the Viridian Forest, Danny and Bulbasaur soon realized that they were lost.

"I could've sworn I knew where we were!" Danny said bewildered at his own mistake or location.

"_It's no big deal_, _a lot of Trainers get lost in here_, _but they always manage to get out_! _Even if it means being stuck in here until I'm grandpa's age_…" Bulbasaur said.

"Would you stop doubting everything?" Danny said.

He had no idea that a Bulbasaur could be so negative and doubtful, course he never thought he'd have the power to turn into Pokémon before almost a week ago.

They tried to get through for three times, only to wind up in the place they started from.

"_Okay_, _now this is just plain ridiculous_!" Bulbasaur said.

"Maybe if I could…no, it's a horrible idea." Danny said brushing the thought off.

"_What_?" Bulbasaur asked.

"Well, I was thinking, you remember how I said I could turn into Pokémon?" Danny asked.

"_Yeah_, _I still don't believe you_, _but yeah_." Bulbasaur said.

"Well, I was thinking, maybe if I could turn into a Pidgey or a Spearow, then I could fly up and see if I could find us a way out of here." Danny stated.

Bulbasaur scoffed, "_Did I not already say that I don't believe you_?"

Danny looked around the trees, and saw just what he was looking for, a Pidgey, resting on a small tree branch.

"Aha!" he said after seeing the small bird. He turned back to Bulbasaur, "Do you think you could use your Vine Whip to lift me up?"

"_I can't carry that much weight so I probably can't carry you up_." Bulbasaur said.

Danny sighed, "Look if we're going to get out of here, I need to get up there!"

"_Okay, I'll try and see how far I can get you up_." The plant Pokémon said.

Long, thin vines began to spout from Bulbasaur's bulb, and wrapped themselves many times around Danny's waist, and they soon began to carry him upwards.

"At least try and get me to that branch up there!" Danny said pointing at the higher tree limb.

But when Danny looked down, he could see that Bulbasaur was about to give out so he had to hurry. He reached out for the branch, and got a hold of it.

"Okay, we're good!" Danny called down to his Pokémon.

"_Finally!_" he said with his vines dropping to the ground.

Danny was never good at tree climbing, so you can probably imagine the difficulty.

"_Do you seriously not know how to climb a tree_?" Bulbasaur asked from possibly fifteen feet below.

"I'd like to see you try!" Danny replied.

Danny then felt another strange feeling come over him, and somehow, before he knew it, he was at the very top.

He looked down, and screamed at how high it was.

He could see Bulbasaur with his jaw dropped from below, "_How did you do that_?!"

"Do what!?" Danny had to scream because this tree was probably thirty feet high.

"_You did all this cool, flipping moves like a Mankey or something and now you're up there_!" Bulbasaur said.

Danny realized that this strange new agility must've been a new feature in his powers, and if this was, he wondered how many more abilities he was capable of.

He looked down and saw that the Pidgey was still there, probably asleep. Danny climbed down, but before he knew it, he ended up getting there in less than maybe five seconds.

"I will say, that is pretty cool." Danny said to himself.

"_Be careful_!" Bulbasaur called.

Danny was just about to reach the Pidgey's feathers, when suddenly, "SPEAROW!"

Danny quickly turned and saw a Spearow darting its way right towards Danny. It was about ready to gore him with its beak, when something even worse came to Danny's attention,

"Crack…" the tree branch was breaking.

Danny was now quickly trying to get what he came for, but before he could, "SPEAROW!"

Danny quickly realized that the Spearow had done it. He looked behind him, and saw that it was frantically trying to get out of Danny's back; blood was all over Spearow's face and beak. But when Spearow did get out of Danny's back, he examined Danny, wondering why his target wasn't dead.

But then, in all of the pain of being stabbed by a Spearow, Danny suddenly felt…better. He took a look at his back and lifted his shirt up, and saw that the once horrible looking gash was now turning into a small cut, and a few seconds later, it was completely healed.

And then instead of getting to Pidgey, Danny realized that the pain of transformation was now upon him.

Spearow looked scared and utterly confused, and saw that Danny was shrinking, his nose and mouth were growing into a small beak, and tiny wings grew where his arms once were; Danny was now a Spearow.

"Spear?!" the Spearow cried in horror.

Danny looked down, and knew that now that he had wings, he could fly. So he took a large gulp, closed his eyes, and jumped, not knowing if he had a chance of success or not.

"_DANNY_!" Bulbasaur cried as his master fell towards the Earth.

But Danny knew what he had to do. His eyes shot open in determination to get this over with, and began flapping his wings as fast as he could, and soon, he was soaring through the trees.

"Spear spear Spearow!" he said, in translation he said, "_This is awesome_!"

He then remembered his objective. He flew above the clouds and saw that the way out was close; in fact if Danny remembered where this was, he could just find the dirt path again, he and Bulbasaur would be in Pewter City by nightfall!

He made his way back to Bulbasaur, when suddenly, "Charmander use Flamethrower!"

Danny whipped around to see a large amount of fire was heading right towards him, and tried to dodge it, but,

"Use Flamethrower again! I need that Spearow!" a girl's voice cried.

Danny saw that it was that Izzy girl from the Pokémon Center back in Viridian City. He kept trying to dodge Charmander's attacks, but they were coming at him too fast, and he was soon extremely tired.

"Alright, now that we've gotten this one tired out, let's fry this turkey!" Izzy said with a grin on her face.

Time seemed to slow at that point. Danny could see the flames forming in Charmander's mouth, and then spitting them out at him the minute later, and he could even see that this one would be more powerful than the last one; so in any case, things weren't looking to good for Danny.

* * *

**EVERYONE MUST** **REVIEW, I DON'T WANT TO END UP WITH ONLY ONE.**


	9. May 16 (continued)

Danny didn't know what to do. He just sat there, not knowing what would happen, until, "_GET AWAY FROM HIM_!" a familiar voice screamed.

Danny looked over towards the bushes, and saw Bulbasaur jump out with his vines shooting out of his bulb, and slapping Izzy's Charmander across the face.

"Hey! Charmander use Flamethrower on Bulbasaur!" Izzy commanded.

The lizard shot flames again, only at Bulbasaur, so Danny did what any Trainer would do. He defended his Pokémon.

"Spear! Spearow!" Danny said, "_Not so fast you_!"

He began flapping my wings and soon, sand began to kick up off the ground, and produced a small tornado that made Charmander's Flamethrower shoot back at him…and Izzy.

"Spear!" "_Izzy_!" Danny cried.

He darted around the Flamethrower attack, and tackled Izzy to save her from being burnt.

"_Maybe, if there's enough time_…" Danny thought.

Danny quickly turned around while Izzy was still on the ground screaming, "What the heck was that for you stupid bird?!" and made Charmander fall to the ground just as the Fire-types attack was about to hit them.

Danny flew over to Bulbasaur's side and saw that the Flamethrower was gone, but left a tree very burnt.

Izzy got up, and shook her head after rubbing it. She then turned and saw the tree, and then she must've realized the Spearow had saved them from being barbecued.

She then smiled at Danny and Bulbasaur, "Thanks Spearow! You saved our lives!"

"Spear Spearow." "_No problem_."

Danny then felt himself beginning to change back when he accidently thought of himself as a human. That was the trouble with his brain; he sometimes had trouble controlling his thoughts.

So Danny quickly flew out of Izzy's sight because he didn't want anyone other than his family to know his secret. Bulbasaur ran after him surprisingly quicker than Danny had expected, and they found themselves on the dirt path again, just as Danny's wings turned back into his arms.

Bulbasaur was just sitting there, with his jaw dropped again, not knowing what he'd just seen,

"_Did you just_-?"

"Yeah."

"_And we just_-?"

"Yep."

"_After you just_-?"

"Yes."

"_Whoa_…" Bulbasaur said.

"That's what I've been saying about it." Danny retorted.

"We better keep going." Danny said after another few minutes of silence.

So they kept on walking until they heard, "Spearow!"

The pair whipped around and saw the Spearow was heading straight for them.

"_Run!_" Bulbasaur yelled.

"No." Danny said, "This guy tried to kill me, I'm not just gonna let him go."

"_Are you serious?! That thing almost killed you!_" Bulbasaur said thinking Danny went off the deep end.

"In that case, I'm _dead_ serious." Danny said determined to finish the bird off. But something had happened to Spearow before he could comprehend it.

Spearow looked like it was struggling to fly, and then fell down looking like it was in pain.

Danny ran over to help, "Are you okay?" he asked.

"SPEAR!" the bird snapped at him.

"Alright! Arceus!" Danny said getting frustrated.

But just as Danny was about to leave it, "Danny…look…" Bulbasaur pointed.

Danny turned back and saw something he just couldn't believe.

Spearow was starting to not look like Spearow anymore, if that made sense. Somehow, it was growing _larger_ and Danny's first thought was that it was beginning to evolve which meant serious trouble for Bulbasaur and Danny, but that wasn't it.

Spearow's wings were beginning to look more and more like…arms? And his talons were looking more like human legs than before. His head was being shaped differently, and when he cried out in pain, it was beginning to sound more like a…human voice.

"_What's happening to him!?_" Bulbasaur screamed in horror.

But soon, lying on the ground wasn't a Spearow anymore. It was…a human teenager.

Bulbasaur and Danny looked at him in a mix of horror and awe.

Spearow slowly got up and looked around, it was strange really he looked like a human, but somehow, clothes had materialized onto his skin.

He tried to speak, but all that came out was, "Heoooo…"

He seemed to be in a bit of a daze but when he rubbed his head, he saw Danny in front of him, and his expression turned to anger.

He tried charging at Danny, but Bulbasaur caught him by wrapping his vines around his entire body.

"Let go of him." Danny said.

"_Uh, as I remember he tried to freaking KILL you! Are you messed up in the head?!_" Bulbasaur argued.

"Just do it!" Danny commanded.

"_Alright, jeez._" Bulbasaur said loosening his vines in order to free the now human Spearow.

Danny tried helping him up but Spearow just slapped his hands away.

"Look I want to help you!" Danny said, "My father's a scientist on this kind of stuff, I can take you to him and he can change you back! I know he can, you've got to trust me!"

Spearow was silent for a moment, he glanced at Danny, then his hand, then Danny again like Bulbasaur did that one-day, but instead of taking his hand, got up, growled, and began walking away.

"Wait! I can help you!" Danny said running after him, but he just kept walking away until they couldn't see him anymore.

"_We better keep moving._" Bulbasaur said.

"Yeah, we should." Danny agreed.

The pair kept walking on until, "_Look at that!_" Bulbasaur said.

The two saw that down below them, had to have been Pewter City. It seemed like a town a bit larger than Terra City, but it had a Gym, and a new Trainer's School.

"_Is this it?_" Bulbasaur asked.

"Yeah," Danny answered, "this is it."

* * *

**REIVEW. AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**


	10. May 16 (concluded)

"_Whoa, this place is huge._" Bulbasaur said as he and Danny walked through the streets of Pewter City.

"Yeah, it's bigger than Terra, I'll tell you that." Danny agreed.

The two had just entered Pewter City after having that strange encounter with the now human Spearow.  
They were only sightseeing, looking at all of the buildings and such; they saw some pretty cool stores and restaurants, and it was only a matter of time before they were standing in front of the Pewter City Gym.

"_So, just to clarify, all we have to do is beat the guy in there, and then you'll get this Badge so then we can move onto this Pokémon League thing?_" Bulbasaur asked.

"That's about it, but we also have to go through it seven more times." Danny said.

"_Now you're making it sound like a bad thing._" Bulbasaur mumbled.

"Well, we don't have to go in just yet, we could look around the city, see what they've got?" Danny suggested.

"_That I'm down for!_" Bulbasaur said.

So they continued walking around, looking for places to go. But the first thing they did was stop at the Pokémon Center to rest a bit.

Danny ate lunch there while Bulbasaur was resting, and about an hour later, they soon went around town looking to see what all they had before they had to face Brock.

But after all of the sightseeing they had done the first time, they couldn't avoid it any longer, so Danny knew it was time they faced the Gym Leader.

Danny and Bulbasaur stood outside of the Gym for a minute before heading in, but not until Danny noticed a stone out on the front of the Gym's wall.

It looked like a list of Trainers that had succeeded in beating this Gym. Danny remembered that Gyms didn't normally use these anymore, in fact they used a computer to look up any Trainer who's won, and this method seemed a little outdated.

"_What's that?_" Bulbasaur asked.

"Just a list of Trainers that've won." Danny replied.

Danny then noticed two very familiar names,

**LUCY BALMVILLE**

**RJ BALMVILLE**

And so Danny saw the names of his siblings and wondered what it was like for them when thy first started their journey.

RJ was a prodigy battler from the very beginning, and Lucy was talented also with the skill but the only difference was that RJ focused more on an attack rather than strategy which was what Lucy specialized in.

But then Danny noticed two more names that caught Danny's eye. These names weren't far from Lucy and RJ's,

**BLUE OAK**

**RED**

Danny realized that Blue and this 'Red' guy must've started his journey around the same time as Lucy, so he could only imagine how good of Trainers they must be.

But then he noticed more names. One of the names that weren't familiar to him was farther down from Red and Blue's,

**ASH KETCHUM**

"_Are we gonna go in or not?_" Bulbasaur asked calling Danny back to reality.

"Yeah, let's go." Danny said snapping out of it.

They stepped through the large grey doors, and saw right in front of it, a Trainer computer.

"Is anyone even here?" Danny asked.

"_Oh well, let's get out of here, this place is way too creepy._" Bulbasaur said.

"Oh, come on!" Danny said insisting that his Pokémon follow him.

They didn't have to go very far before they stepped out onto a rock-like arena.

"I take it you're my next opponent?" a voice said.

Danny turned and on the other side of the Gym was a boy about his age, give or take a few years, but then Danny realized something about the boy. That wasn't Brock.

"Who are you?" Danny asked.

"The name's Forrest! I'm Brock's younger brother. Are you here for a challenge?" Forrest asked.

"Where's Brock? The other Gym Leader so it would seem?" Danny continued to ask.

"He's…not into the Gym business anymore, he's more of a Pokémon Doctor now." Forrest said.

"Oh…well, I guess you're it then!" Danny said.

"First time?" Forrest said asking an obvious question.

"Yeah." Danny responded.

"Alright, I'll be with you in a sec!" Forrest said walking away.

When he came back, Danny noticed he had two Pokéballs in his hand, ready for the battle.

"Ready?" the new Gym Leader asked.

"Definitely." Danny said.

"_I'm not!_" Bulbasaur said.

"Okay! Geodude I choose you!" Forrest said throwing and unleashing the rock Pokémon.

"Okay Bulbasaur let's show 'em what we've got!" Danny said.

"_Like I said, "not ready" but do you ever listen? No, you just go ahead and try and sound more like those Trainers who think they're ready to take on the world or something; it's not like I find that annoying_." Bulbasaur remarked.

"That was a bit unnecessary, don't you think?" Danny asked.

"_Nope!_" Bulbasaur retorted while stepping out onto the stone field.

"Alright, Geodude you Rock Throw!" Forrest commanded.

Geodude began doing what his master told him and threw many rocks and boulders at Bulbasaur from around the field, but Bulbasaur was somehow able to dodge them all.

"Our turn, Bulbasaur use Vine Whip!" Danny said.

Vines started shooting out of Bulbasaur's bulb, and whipped Geodude's…either entire form or face, Danny didn't know.

Geodude had taken a surprisingly hard hit, and it looked like one or two more Vine Whips would do the trick.

"Geodude, use Stone Edge!" Forrest called.

Seven spiky rocks began to levitate and throw themselves at Bulbasaur, two of them made contact with Bulbasaur's green skin. One barely touched him, but the other one of made a cut on his right arm.

"_OWWW!_" Bulbasaur cried out in pain.

"You can finish this Bulbasaur! Use Vine Whip again!" Danny commanded.

The vines came out a bit slower this time, but were still able to slap Geodude…savagely, in fact they seemed to look more like curled up vines trying to make fists then ordinary vines, and after about a few more seconds, Geodude, the _rock_ Pokémon was bruised.

"_That is for gashing my arm with that freaking stone!_" Bulbasaur said enraged.

Forrest returned Geodude to his Pokéball, "Alright, this is the last one! Go Sandshrew!"

And so a small Sandshrew had appeared on the battlefield looking around the place curiously.

"Sandshrew use Dig!" Forrest commanded.

Sandshrew then dug under the rocks and vanished underground. Bulbasaur looked both ways multiple times as he was unsure of where the Ground-type would come out, until it came out a few feet in front of him which he wouldn't lie, startled him a little.

"Still gotta work on that-okay Sandshrew use Quick Attack!" Forrest said.

Sandshrew then hit Bulbasaur with almost blinding speed, sent Bulbasaur flying a couple feet in the air, and crashed onto the ground.

"You okay Bulbasaur?" Danny asked.

"_If by okay you mean cut and may have a few fractured ribs, then abso-freaking-lutley!_" Bulbasaur said making another one of his remarks.

"We're almost done with this okay? Just hang in there!" Danny said with increasing confidence, "Use Vine-" Danny didn't finish that sentence because just when he was about to command another Vine Whip, multiple tiny, razor-sharp leaves began shooting out of Bulbasaur's bulb and hitting Sandshrew with deadly ferocity.

"Cool! You didn't tell me you knew Razor Leaf!" Danny said amazed.

"_I…didn't…_" Bulbasaur said sounding just as surprised as Danny was.

Danny found this to be very strange. Normally, Bulbasaur didn't learn Razor Leaf for a while, but seeing is how Danny's Bulbasaur was now only at the tenth level, Danny didn't quite see how this was possible.

Sandshrew looked about as beat up as Bulbasaur was, and just before Danny could finish the word, "Tackle", Bulbasaur ran up, gaining acceleration, and head butted Sandshrew…hard.

"Good battle Sandshrew." Forrest said returning the fallen Pokémon.

He looked to Danny, "Nice battling! You and Bulbasaur are naturals! Oh and here, take this."

Danny could see in the distance that Forrest was holding a Boulder Badge in his hand. Forrest threw it up and across the field and Bulbasaur caught it in one of his outstretched vines.

"Thanks!" Danny said.

"Thanks for battling, you were the first one in days!" Forrest responded.

Danny made his way out of the Gym and saw that the sun was setting on a perfectly done day.

But then he noticed after he turned that Bulbasaur was limping. The cut on his stubby little arm looked half healed, but was still bleeding.

"We have to get you to the Pokémon Center, now." Danny said.

"_Yeah…I could really use that right about now…_" Bulbasaur said.

Danny picked up Bulbasaur and carried him while still managing to speed towards the Pokémon Center. But when he was just about to make the next turn around an apartment building, he saw something he wished he didn't.

Standing in the front doors was a Team Rocket member alongside an Ekans and a Growlithe who was leashed by a thin chain.

"Oh no…" Danny said.

But the Growlithe must've heard him, and pointed to Danny's direction, and the Team Rocket member reached down, and unclipped the Growlithe's chain and sent the Fire-type after Danny.

Danny ran as fast as he could to get away from the Growlithe, but it saw its target trying to escape and barked, signaling its owner of Danny.

Danny figured that even the city wouldn't be able to hide him, so he decided that the only way to escape would be to get far enough away so that Growlithe would loose Danny's scent, and the only place Danny knew he could go to, was the woods that connected Pewter City to Mount Moon.

Danny then was only a few blocks from the woods before Growlithe appeared again. Normally, Danny loved Growlithe and Arcanine, in fact his father owned a whole litter of five back home, but this one looked absolutely ferocious.

Bulbasaur suddenly crawled onto Danny's back, "What are you doing?" Danny asked.

"_Loosing this guy._" Bulbasaur said weakly.

Danny saw from the reflection of a glass windowed building that Bulbasaur was emitting a powdery, green gas; Sleep Powder.

Danny lost sight of what was going on back there because the rest of the buildings didn't have reflective windows, but he heard a small "thump" indicating that Growlithe had fallen asleep.

"Thanks." Danny said.

"_No…problem…_" Bulbasaur said even more weak then the last time.

Danny knew they had to get out of the city quickly; he was scared that the Team Rocket member would be right behind him as he heard a motorcycle in the distance.

But Danny soon found the opening to the forest, and made it through a patch of trees, and had enough time to see the Team Rocket grunt come around the corner, and reclaim Growlithe, and move on to the next block.

"Wow, not looking in the most obvious spot, who hires these people? Mankeys?" Danny asked.

"_Danny…_" Bulbasaur said.

Danny laid Bulbasaur down on the grass and saw that it looked like Bulbasaur's cut was becoming infected.

"Here." Danny said after pulling out a Super Potion.

"Now keep in mind, this may sting a little." Danny said before spraying.

When it reached the cut however, Bulbasaur's eyes shot open, "_THAT HURTS EVEN MORE THEN WHEN THAT SANDSHREW GORED ME! WHAT KIND OF IDIOT MAKES THESE THINGS?!_"

"Keep it down! He'll hear you!" Danny snipped.

The potion did work, and the cut was almost just a small bruise now. But Danny knew they had to keep going, as he heard more motorcycles whirring and Growlithe howling in the city…coming their way.

"Come on." Danny said getting Bulbasaur on his back again, "We've gotta get out of here."

* * *

**REVIEW. I SHOULDN'T EVEN HAVE TO GO INTO DETAIL.**


	11. May 16-17

Danny and Bulbasaur had been on the run all night. They were tired, and overall, hungry, but they knew that they had to keep going or else risk being captured by Team Rocket.

But it wasn't easy. Although the scientist from Danny's dream had said that Danny would gain a Luxray's amazing eyesight, the night vision part hadn't come all the way yet as it was almost too dark for him to see.

"_This is crazy! We've got to find a place to rest soon!_" Bulbasaur said on Danny's back.

"We can't, if we stop even for a second, we're done for." Danny said.

Bulbasaur, however, was right. Danny had been running for nearly hours, and was near the point of collapsing, but he kept on running.

"_Wait, what if you turned into a Flying-type again? You could save us both!_" Bulbasaur suggested.

Danny stopped for a minute to catch his breath, and comprehend Bulbasaur's idea, "Yeah, but I don't think Spearow could carry you!"

"_Can you turn into anything else?_" Bulbasaur asked as they started running again.

"Just a Pikachu, but other than that, nothing else." Danny said.

"_Oh…_" Bulbasaur said.

"Yeah, I guess I can only turn into Pokémon that I've absorbed DNA from, not just thinking of it." Danny explained.

"_So through, like touch or something?_" Bulbasaur asked.

"Yeah." Danny confirmed.

"_Well then how is it that you haven't turned into me yet?_" Bulbasaur asked.

"I guess I can resist it now unlike before. But I have been getting the feeling so I don't think I can hold out for long." Danny explained.

"_Oh. Well that makes sense._" Bulbasaur said.

A while after that Danny and Bulbasaur found a spot in the middle of the forest to rest. They could only rest for a little bit but that was only because Danny stopped hearing Team Rocket's forces, but he knew that they'd try and find him again and soon.

While the two were sitting, Danny was discussing a plan he had come up with.

"_If we can make it up to Mount Moon, then we should be able to hide out there for a bit until they move on._" Bulbasaur said.

"Yeah, but that would be too obvious of a spot. What we need to do, is make it seem as though we're in there, when really we're not, and then we can make our way to Cerulean City." Danny said.

He pulled out Bulbasaur's Pokéball.

"Here, if you go in, it'll me easier for me to carry you." He said holding out in front of Bulbasaur.

"_I'm not going in there._" He said after staring at it for a while.

"Why not? You being on my shoulders and all; it's really starting to hurt." Danny complained rubbing his back for comfort.

"_Yeah well I'm sorry, but I'm not going in there. Don't you know what it feels like for us? Having to be cramped in there __**all the time**__? It's insufferable!_" Bulbasaur argued.

"Okay okay you can stay out!" Danny said.

"_And besides, if those Team Rocket jerks come around, I'll be with ya till the end kid._" Bulbasaur said.

"Thanks, but don't call me, "kid" alright? And besides you sound like you're…what maybe eight in human years?" Danny said.

"_Oh, well, I sort of copied that line off of a movie…_" Bulbasaur said mareepishly.

"The Luxray King?" Danny suggested. He knew Bulbasaur was copying from that exact movie having watched it probably a million times when he was a kid. It was a pretty good movie.

"_Yeah…the Professor sort of leaves his TV on sometimes when he's asleep or not around, so we've watched a bunch of movies in that time_." Bulbasaur said.

Danny imagined all of the Pokémon walking into Professor Oak's living room and they were all crowded in front of the TV while Professor Oak was snoring in the chair behind them.

"I can actually see that happening." Danny laughed.

The night sky had taken over since they left the city and the stars were brightly shining across the sky.

"_So where's the next Gym at?_" Bulbasaur asked.

"Cerulean City. It's very close to Pewter actually." Danny answered.

"_Oh yeah I've heard about that place. There are a lot of Water-types there. I hear it's a nice place._" Bulbasaur said.

"Yeah, I've never been there before. Actually, I've never seen anything outside of Terra." Danny said.

"_Dude, that's just sad._" Bulbasaur sighed.

"Hey it's not like you went anywhere besides the lab." Danny remarked.

"_Not true actually. I was taken to the Pokémon Center in Viridian because I had a fever when I was a baby._" Bulbasaur said trying to correct Danny.

"Okay I guess that counts." Danny said accepting defeat.

"_So what type of Gym are we up against? Fire? Electric?_" Bulbasaur groaned.

"Water." Danny said.

"_Okay very funny, just go ahead and tell me it's an Ice-type Gym. Isn't it?_" Bulbasaur said.

Danny shook his head.

Bulbasaur's eyes widened in excitement, "_Yes! Finally, one that I know I won't get hurt in! Water's weak against Grass! We soak up all of their attacks!_" Bulbasaur cheered.

"Uh-huh." Danny said. Bulbasaur was right, because if anything, they would definitely win without a doubt.

"_So who's the Gym Leader anyway?_" Bulbasaur asked.

"I don't know to be honest." Danny said.

"_How could you not know?_" Bulbasaur questioned.

"I never thought I'd go on my own journey so I never really paid any attention to it. All I hear is that she's _really_ pretty. But, that's just from what my brother RJ said, and he's just a huge flirt sometimes. He even has a major crush on the Sinnoh Champion, Cynthia." Danny said.

"_Okay, just don't hit on the Gym Leader when we get there, alright?_" Bulbasaur pleaded.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Danny asked getting a little offended.

"_I mean you seem like the kind of teen who falls for every pretty girl he meets. No offense._" Bulbasaur said.

"A lot taken." Danny growled.

"_I think the phrase is "none taken". I find it weird how a human doesn't know that but I do._" Bulbasaur said.

"It's not that, it's what you said. I'm not like that…at all. My brother's like that, but not me. I'm quite the opposite." Danny said.

"_Girl trouble?_" Bulbasaur asked.

"Let's just say, I wouldn't know what love is even if it hit me in the face." Danny said.

"_Easy for you to say. You humans aren't going extinct. When I was at the lab, I trained and trained so I could evolve and find a mate, but all of the girls thought I was too small and would make deformed kids or something. Do you have any idea what that feels like? Being rejected, not only by the girl you like, the one you think is Ms. Right, but also your entire race?_" Bulbasaur said.

"Wow, who knew even Pokémon could be so mean." Danny said.

"_And you would know how exactly?_" Bulbasaur asked.

"A lot of girls were like that at my old Trainer school." Danny said.

"_Well I knew humans could be like that, but I never really considered it._" Bulbasaur said.

"Yeah." Danny said.

He looked and saw Mount Moon in the distance.

"You know, the only way to Cerulean City is _through_ Mount Moon right?" Danny pointed out.

"_Yeah, but isn't there a way we can like, go around it?_" Bulbasaur asked.

"Not possible. We have to go through the tunnels to get to the other side. We can't go around, it's too dangerous. There's been a bunch of rockslides caused by people and Pokémon looking for a short cut. Besides, there have been news reports and stuff like that that a lot of Moon Stones have been found there." Danny said getting excited.

"_Okay, I guess that makes sense._" Bulbasaur sighed.

Danny found this to be extremely peculiar, and decided to question Bulbasaur as to why he had been acting so negatively with a simple question.

"Did you not want to come on this journey?" Danny said.

Bulbasaur looked at Danny strangely and asked, "_Why would you ask that?_"

"Well, you're always in a negative mood, you say no to pretty much every battle, you don't like Pokémon, okay **anything** bigger than you; what's wrong?" Danny asked.

Bulbasaur was silent for a moment.

It seemed like hours before he finally answered, "_I did._"

"Well then why-" Bulbasaur had cut off Danny before he could finish.

"_You didn't let me finish. I did want to go, but only because I had a tough life back at the lab. You have no idea what it was like. I was always being pushed around, picked on, called tiny, short, or mini, no girl ever wanted to be caught dead with me."_ Bulbasaur started,

"_I did go, because not only that, but you saw how I was when I saw Blastoise. I was a freaking coward. Before I met you for the first time, I kept trying to go back to escape because I never thought a Trainer would pick me, but the Professor wouldn't let me leave, so I stayed, and it was a good thing I did. And when I met you for the first time, I could read you like an open book! You were smart, kind, all the stuff a Pokémon wants their Trainer to have! And then I thought, if anyone could make me into a strong Venusaur, if anyone could make me, not me, it'd be you! You can understand what I'm saying for Arceus' sake!_" he finished.

Danny was absolutely stunned by this; he never knew Bulbasaur could be so outgoing.

"Well, yeah, I guess it is a good thing you did what you did." Danny said.

"_Yep._" Bulbasaur said.

"We'd better keep moving." Danny said getting back up.

"_Yeah._" Bulbasaur said.

And so they kept walking through the dark forest, and just as they thought they'd never see the mountain, they found the end of the forest, and finally saw it.

The mountain seemed to gleam like silver, especially when it was in alignment with the moon.

"_So is this it?_" Bulbasaur asked.

"Yeah, only way to get to Cerulean-"

"_And the supposedly pretty Gym Leader._" Bulbasaur laughed interrupting Danny.

"Is through here." Danny finished.

Just as they were about to go through, a group of Zubat flew out. And after that, they made their way in, not knowing what they would find, or knowing what would find them.

* * *

**REVIEW. DON'T JUST READ YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO REVIEW ALSO.**


	12. May 17

"_It's __**really**__ dark in here._" Bulbasaur said.

It had been about an hour since Danny and Bulbasaur had entered Mount Moon, and Bulbasaur was right, it was extremely dark in the cave tunnels.

"Yeah, no doubt about that." Danny said.

The only thing that kept them on their path was a flashlight Lucy had packed for him having been through Mount Moon herself, but then again, so has pretty much every other Trainer.

"_How much longer again?_" Bulbasaur asked.

"I don't know." Danny answered.

"_Don't you have a map or something?_" Bulbasaur asked.

"Yeah," Danny said getting his map out, "but I'm not sure that it shows any trails through here."

Danny looked at it, and tried searching all he could, but the map was of no avail. He out it back into his bag and said, "I guess we're on our own."

So they continued to walk through the dark caverns with the flashlight being their only source of light.

"_You know I heard there's been some Rhydon sightings in these caves. Hope we don't run into those guys…_" Bulbasaur said.

"Yeah, but it's just an urban legend. Like Feraligatrs in the sewers or something." Danny said.

"_Yeah, but you haven't seen all the stuff they've got as proof._" Bulbasaur said.

"Bulbasaur trust me I've seen it all. I mean I'm not saying it's flat out impossible, there could've been a Trainer who left his of her Rhyhorn here somewhere and it evolved and had a few kids. So for all we know, there might just be." Danny said.

"_But you just said you didn't believe it!_" Bulbasaur said.

"I didn't mean that I don't believe it, I'm just saying we might and hopefully won't see any." Danny explained.

"_Oh._" Bulbasaur said.

The two continued wandering through the interior of Mount Moon, hoping not to run into any Rhydon. Danny had heard a lot of stories about Lucy and RJ having battles with Rhydon, his favorite one, however, came from when Lucy first started her journey.

Lucy was wandering through the caverns with Squirt when a gigantic Rhydon seemed to appear out of nowhere, and attacked the pair. Lucy commanded Squirt to do his best to defend themselves, but then, Rhydon smacked its tail and sent Lucy went flying and she crashed into a cave wall knocking her out cold while Squirt used what energy he had inside of his tiny little shell to protect his Trainer.

Lucy used to have nightmares about Rhydon however, and sometimes, she still does as she tells her family, but as the years went by, they became less and less frequent. The Rhydon she had the misfortune of meeting was from her description, at least maybe nine feet tall and had these evil, glowing red eyes.

Just then, more Zubat flew over their heads; there were a larger number of the small Pokémon this time.

"_What are they flying for? It's almost morning they can't go outside!_" Bulbasaur said.

But Danny heard some of the things they were saying, like, "_We need to leave_" or "_He's coming! FLY FOR YOUR LIVES!_" And that was when Danny realized something horrifying.

"It's because they're not flying to something, but away from something else!" Danny said.

"_Wh-what does that mean?_" Bulbasaur asked. That was when they got their answer.

The ground under their feet began to quake, and in front of them, stood a gigantic Rhydon that fit the description of the one Lucy had faced off against.

"Rhy Rhydon Rhydon." "_You are not to be here._" Rhydon said.

"Look we don't want any trouble, just let us through and we wont bother you." Danny said.

"_You will turn back or else!_" Rhydon screeched.

"_Okay buddy we get it. Don't get your rocks in a pile or something._" Bulbasaur said.

Danny laughed, "That was a good one."

"_I know right? I don't even know where I come up with this stuff, it just comes to me or something it's amazing._" Bulbasaur said.

"_Enough!_" Rhydon said.

"_Since you have not listened and chosen to stay and try to get past me, then I'll let you pass if you get beat me in a battle._" Rhydon offered.

"_Or we could pass you and let this whole thing go. That's what's wrong with you Rhydon; you're all brawn and no brains._" Bulbasaur said.

"_You dare insult me! I am the ruler of this mountain and I will not let any human or Pokémon in __**my**__ territory! Leave at once!_" Rhydon threatened.

"We're not leaving until you let us through!" Danny said.

"_Never._" Rhydon growled.

"_Do you think this kid cares what you think? We're not afraid of a giant bolder._" Bulbasaur said.

Rhydon then slammed his fist into the ground, making the earth shake.

Bulbasaur then withdrew vines from his bulb, which elongated and slapped Rhydon across the face, angering him even more.

Rhydon then charged, and rammed Danny into the wall, crushing him.

"_I've been afraid of the world and Pokémon like you all my life, and that ends now!_" Bulbasaur said enraged. He knew from what he had seen with Spearow that Danny could probably heal from being crushed, but he was sure that Rhydon might've snapped Danny in half.

But then Bulbasaur got an idea.

"_Hey 'King of the Mountain' I bet you can't smash me!_" He taunted. He smacked Rhydon with another Vine Whip to get his attention.

Rhydon turned, "_You think I can't? I am the fastest Pokémon there is on this rock pile!_"

Rhydon then made to slam Bulbasaur into the ground, but Bulbasaur kept dodging every attack, and then, when he jumped onto the wall, he waited for Rhydon would run towards him, and finally, "SMASH!" A large amount of wall had been turned to ruble, letting a large amount of sunlight in, blinding Rhydon.

With bloodshot eyes, Rhydon managed to grab Bulbasaur. "_You little-_"

Bulbasaur would've gotten the life squeezed out of him, had it not been for what happened next.

"Hey Rocky!"

Rhydon turned to see Danny had gotten up, "Put him down."

"_Or what? Human?_" Rhydon laughed.

But Danny only grinned which Rhydon found strange. Danny should've been quivering in fear, pleading for his Pokémon's life, but instead, something else happened.

Danny began to grow taller. His skin turned stone grey, and then to actual stone and a white horn had sprouted from where his nose should've been; Danny was now a Rhydon like the one that stood in a mix of horror and awe in front of him.

"Let's just say, you _really_ shouldn't have stepped on me." Danny said.

He tackled Rhydon, knocking Bulbasaur out of Rhydon's hands.

"Now are you gonna let us pass? Or are we going to have anymore trouble?" Danny asked.

"_You think yourself stronger than I? I'll never let you pass!_" Rhydon laughed.

"Oh, okay. Well, just so you know," Danny started. He smashed his fist into Rhydon's stomach, "That's for Bulbasaur," he punched Rhydon across the face, "That's for being a complete jerk to everyone trying to get to Cerulean," and finally, Danny kicked his stone-hard leg into the spot where it would _really_ hurt; Rhydon began to howl in pain,

"That's for my sister." Danny finished.

Danny reverted back to human form and went to pick up Bulbasaur from the ruble as he heard Rhydon faintly say, "_Koga…I realize now why you left me here…I am a failure…_"

Danny thought that he heard him say "Koga" as in the old Fuchsia City Gym Leader, but he dismissed this and he and Bulbasaur went on.

"_That was brutal._" Bulbasaur said.

"No kidding." Danny agreed.

"_And you know what's worse? Some even say there's a group of Charizard living in the higher caves!_"

"Bulbasaur?"

"_Y-Yeah_?"

"Shut up."

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE.**


	13. May 17 (continued)

Danny and Bulbasaur continued walking through the caves of Mount Moon looking for an exit that didn't seem to exist from where they were looking.

"_Can't we just go back to that hole Rhydon made and just go down the hill from there?_" Bulbasaur asked.

'No way! Did you see how steep it was?" Danny disagreed.

"_Uh, hello? Instant Flying-type?_" Bulbasaur said.

"What about you?" Danny asked.

"_Uh…maybe I could grab onto your talons with my vines?_" Bulbasaur suggested.

"Too heavy for me." Danny stated.

"_Are you calling me fat?_" Bulbasaur asked getting angry.

"It's not all fat, it also includes your own natural body mass." Danny said.

"_Nice euphemism Daniel._"

They kept quiet for about half an hour, which was as surprising for them to be honest. They saw many other Pokémon, even families of Kabuto, Kabutops, Omanite, and Omastar, Pokémon which were considered extinct until the first reported to have been seen in years were found in Grandpa Canyon or a place with a name similar to that; Danny couldn't remember.

Since then, scientists began to make sure they were protected, and soon other researchers began to extract their DNA from fossils and then, boom! Thousands of extinct Pokémon brought back to life!

Danny really wanted to catch one, but they all seemed to be in pretty close families, and Danny didn't want that.

The thing was, Danny _didn't_ want to catch Pokémon, which is why he hadn't done so earlier. He knew that if he was ever to make it to the Pokémon League than he was going to have to get five more Pokémon on his team, but he felt as if he was taking them away from their home, their family, this was also another reason why he didn't want to go on his journey for those of you who haven't caught on yet.

But, Danny decided to make friends with the ancient Pokémon and not capture them, and maybe they could help him and Bulbasaur find a way out of Mount Moon.

"_So Danny, where ya headed?_" a Kabuto had asked as they searched for the quickest way out.

"Cerulean City, I'm hoping to get my second badge soon." He answered.

"_That sounds so cool!_" an Omanyte had said.

"Yeah. Hey do you guys have any Aerodactyl around here?" Danny asked at the absence of the missing Flying-type dinosaur.

"_Aerodactyl? Nah, that guy literally flew the coop years ago, like he had something to prove or something. We haven't seen him since…_" the Omastar answered.

"Oh. Was he a jerk or something?" Danny asked.

"_Not really. To be honest, he just seemed kind of out of it you know?_" Kabuto answered.

"Uh-huh." Danny said.

But then he thought of another thing that he thought would be best to ask a Pokémon rather than a person.

"Hey when you guys think of a Trainer catching you, you guys don't think that you'll never see your family again do you?"

"_What? Of course not, why do you ask? I mean, some do, others on the other hand are just seeking adventure, kind of like Charmander._" Omastar said.

"Wait. Did you just say Charmander?" Danny asked.

"_Uh, yeah. The guy practically lives with us! Hey maybe he could go and be on your team with Bulbasaur! He's always wanted to see more than just the caves!_" Kabuto said.

"_I'm not sure I really enjoy any company than besides what I'm stuck with._" Bulbasaur said. Bulbasaur had gone to get find something to eat while Danny was hanging out with his new friends.

"_Come on, we'll take ya to him._" Omastar said.

Danny followed the dinos to find a small cave that led towards the outside.

"_Finally! A way out of here!_" Bulbasaur cheered as he began to run towards the possible exit.

"_Bulbasaur wait that's not-!_" Kabuto tried warning him before the group heard Bulbasaur scream.

He then came back, but his eyes were extremely wide, and he seemed as if he were shivering,

"_High…so very, very high…_"

"What's out there anyway?" Danny asked as he ran out to see what had scared his Pokémon.

It wasn't long before he did see it, and he saw why Bulbasaur was so afraid of it.

It looked as if it were some sort of cliff; only it stretched far out, and looked like some sort of runway.

"_What's going on out there?_" a voice called from inside.

Out came a small orange lizard with a flame on the tip of its tail, a Charmander, and hopefully the one the group was looking for.

"_Hey guys! What's going on? And what's with the human and his Bulbasaur?_" the Charmander asked.

"_This is Danny, and he wants to take you on his journey with him!_" Kabuto said.

"_Really? Awesome!_" Charmander cheered, but then he looked rather crestfallen about something, "_It would be awesome, if my brothers would even let me go._"

"Brothers?" Danny asked.

"_Yeah, they're both evolved and not to mention a couple a complete jerks!_" Omanyte said.

"_They won't let me leave and they always do nothing but pick on me! I want to leave, but they'd be so mad!_" Charmander said.

"Hey if anything, I don't think they'd stand a chance against me and Bulbasaur." Danny said.

"_Uh, Danny I wouldn't be so sure about that. Not only would they burn Bulbasaur to a crisp, but they're __**really**__ tough._" Kabuto said.

"I don't care, they can't keep you here. If you want to go then fine by me." Danny said.

Charmander thought hard about this, and then answered, "_Guys, I'm going on a journey!_"

The other Pokémon cheered while Bulbasaur just looked skeptic about the idea.

"In that case," Danny said as he dug through his bag, and pulled out a Pokéball, "are you ready?"

"_I've been ready all my life._" Charmander answered.

"Okay, Pokéball, go!" Danny said tossing the red-and-white sphere.

It was just like how Lucy and RJ described it. The ball hit Charmander on the head; Charmander turned into red, and then was sucked inside of the ball, which didn't shake even once.

"Okay Charmander, come on out!" Danny said tossing the ball again.

Charmander then appeared in a white flash of light, "_That was even cooler than what I dreamed it would be!_"

The other Pokémon cheered again, until they heard someone roar,

"_What's going on out there?_"

"_Oh no! Quick Danny, hide me!_" Charmander whimpered.

A pair of red lizards then jumped out of the cave and landed just a few feet in front of Danny.

"_And just_ _who are these two exactly?_" Bulbasaur asked.

"_My brothers…_" Charmander whimpered.

The two weren't other Charmanders like Danny had thought, (having just then remembered Omanyte say they were evolved) these two were Charmeleons which were going to prove much more dangerous than Danny expected.

"_Charmander you lousy excuse! What is this human doing here-? Say, you and your dumb friends aren't supposed to be here either!_" the one on the left said.

"_You are just asking for a beating you little runt!_" the one of the right said.

"_We're not stupid, you're stupid! And nothing but a couple of bullies!_" Kabuto said.

"_Yeah, Charmander's not gonna put up with you anyway! Danny's his new Trainer!_" Omastar said.

"_He's what?_" both Charmeleons said in surprise.

"I'm his new Trainer." Danny said.

"_Really? You look like a pathetic excuse for a Trainer to me!_" the Charmeleon on the right said.

"_Hey I'll have you know-_" Bulbasaur started saying before,

"_Save it Bulby! As far as we know, which by the way is a lot, all you are gonna get off our runway for when we become totally awesome Charizards, and you're gonna go and hide in those filthy caves you call home, and Charmander is gonna stay here and make us our dinner after we give him what's comin' to 'im!_" left Chameleon said.

"No, actually, he's not." Danny growled.

"_I'm sorry, I thought I heard-oh yeah, I did hear somethin'!_" left Charmeleon said.

"_What did ya hear bro?_" right Charmeleon asked.

"_The sound of the human who thinks he can stand up to us!_"

"_Ha! Fat chance of that ever happening!_"

"_Yeah it is!_"

"_You guys gonna fight him or just keep bragging lies?_" Bulbasaur said.

"_What was that you little squirt?_" left Charmeleon asked.

But this stopped Bulbasaur, "_What did you just call me?_"

"_Little._" "_Squirt._" The Charmeleons answered.

Danny knew almost everything there is to know about Pokémon from years of reading, but one thing he didn't know, was that a Bulbasaur could turn from green…to red.

"_Bulbasaur, don't!_" Charmander warned.

But it was too late.

"_Nobody,_" Bulbasaur said as he began to walk towards the pair of Fire-types, "_calls me,_" he was now in there faces, "_little._" He growled.

"_Really?_"

"_What 'cha gonna do about pipsqueak?_" the Charmeleons asked.

Bulbasaur then screamed at the top of his lungs and tackled the Charmeleon on the right and began emitting gases out of his bulb,

"_NOBODY CALLS ME LITTLE!_" he screamed as a big puff of purple colored smog covered the battle.

When the smoke dispersed, the Charmeleons were on their backs and holding their stomachs, one of them even vomited.

"Poison Powder?" Danny asked.

"_Oh yeah. I even gave it a little extra kick just for them._" Bulbasaur grinned.

"_Well now we know not to get you mad._" Charmander said.

"_Okay, it's been a blast, but we really should get back home. See ya later guys! Come back soon!_" Omastar said.

"Yeah see ya!" Danny said as they went back into the cave.

Danny then turned and looked down at the runway. In the distance, he could faintly see Cerulean just below them, now all he had to do was figure out how to get them all down there.

"Alright, I think if I can turn into a Spearow I can fly us down, but I'm not sure if I can carry the two of-"

"_You…little…bug!_"

The group turned to see that the Charmeleons had gotten back up, and they looked even redder than what they once did.

"_You aren't going anywhere!_" the yelled.

"_Uh, Danny, not to rush you or anything, but there's a pair of Fire-types about to barbeque us!_" Bulbasaur said.

"Working on it!" Danny said trying to focus on taking flight.

He soon felt feathers grow over his skin, a beak stretching out from his mouth and nose, and soon, he was a Spearow again.

"_How did you-!_" Charmander began.

"I'll explain later, let's just get out of here!" Danny said.

Bulbasaur then sprouted vines, wrapped them around Danny's feet and Charmander's arms and torso, and Danny tried his best to take off.

"_Arceus help us._" Bulbasaur prayed as they jumped off of the cliff, and fell into the clouds.

The Charmeleons looked down for the three, but just when they were about to go back to the cave,

"WHOOSH!"

The tiny human-Spearow had done it. He was flying as Bulbasaur and Charmander were hanging on for dear life, and screaming their heads off.

"_Quick bro, let's shoot 'em down!_"

"_Yeah man!_"

The Charmeleons began shooting fireballs at the Spearow. With him flying in circles as he was trying to gain some extra momentum, it was hard to hit him as one could imagine, but eventually, they managed to hit Bulbasaur who yelped out in pain.

"Are you alright!?" Danny asked.

"_DO I SOUND ALRIGHT?!_"

"I think I saw a Pokémon Center down there! I'll get you there, just hold on!" Danny said as he dived towards the city.

"_Ah dude, they got away!_" one Charmeleon said.

"_Not yet they haven't…_" the other told his brother.

"_You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?_"

"_Oh yeah!_"

"_MEGA FIREBALL!_" They both said.

Both of them used all of their energy, making massive balls of fire, and then shot them at the right angle to where they would collide and turn into an even larger fireball.

"_Oh no, not the Mega Fireball!_" Charmander said.

"_Ow, what's the-? Danny, why is the sun starting to follow us?_" Bulbasaur asked.

Danny turned around, and saw an extremely massive fireball hurtling towards them extremely fast.  
He knew there was no way he could out run it, so he came to a decision.

"Bulbasaur, I want you and Charmander to fall onto one of those trees."

"_Are you nuts? That thing will kill you!_" Bulbasaur replied realizing what Danny was trying to do.

"If it doesn't hit me then it'll kill a lot of innocent people down there." Danny told Bulbasaur.

"_Are you sure?_" Bulbasaur asked.

"Yes, now go! I'll be somewhere in Cerulean, I'm going to try and land you guys on one of those trees down there! Ready? Now!"

Bulbasaur then recoiled the vines that held him to Danny's talons, and he and Charmander fell onto a large tree branch a few feet down.

"_Huh, that wasn't so bad._" Bulbasaur thought. He looked over and saw that Charmander was shaking, and then vomited like his brothers did back up on the mountain.

"_Well someone obviously doesn't like to fly._" Bulbasaur commented.

They both looked up and saw Danny the Spearow then try to out fly the fireball, but it was too fast for him. It overwhelmed him, and he was caught in it, and the two Pokémon saw him, now turning back into human form, and saw him fall down to the city.

Danny saw that he was falling down toward a large building with a glass roof. He crashed through the roof on impact, and then fell into what he knew had to be water. And just as his eyes were closing, he couldn't believe it himself, but Danny could've sworn he saw a…mermaid.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW. YOU PEOPLE NEVER DO.**


	14. May 19

"_Did you see where he fell?_" Charmander asked Bulbasaur who was still up in the trees looking for the spot where Danny had been shot down.

"_He fell that way towards Cerulean, so we should head east._"

Bulbasaur used the vines from his bulb to lower himself down and onto the ground next to Charmander.

"_Nice brothers by the way._"

"_You see now why I wanted to leave? They were gonna kill me eventually!_"

"_That's what's wrong with you Fire-types; you don't care about family relations whatsoever._"

"_Look, something tells me that you don't like me very much, but we'll fight about it later. Right now, we've gotta find Danny._"

"_Yeah, but it's getting dark. The city's not too far from here, I say we go and hang out at the Pokémon Center and wait until morning to find Danny. And besides that, this burn is killing me._"

"_Okay let's do that._"

And so the two began walking to the Pokémon Center while the sun was setting over the hills. When they arrived, they saw that the Center was packed just as the one was in Pewter City.

"_So this is a Pokémon Center huh? It's nice._"

"_Yeah, now if we can just get someone to help us, we can find Danny._"

"_Why exactly do we need help?_"

"_Because, there's gotta be a million-to-one chance we'd find him on our own. I just hope that if someone did find him, they're the right kind of people._"

Danny slowly rolled his eyes as he began to roll himself, and eventually, he rolled off of what he assumed was a bed.

He quickly stood up, "There's a way to wake you up."

He soon realized that he was in an unfamiliar place. It looked like someone's bedroom, but he couldn't really tell; it was dark inside.

He went over to the door, which he could thankfully still see, and when he walked out, he saw he was in a hallway and made his way down.

At the end he saw some sort of aquarium where he saw a Starmie and Goldeen swimming inside. He walked up to watch them and realized that there was an opening to the aquarium and he thought of a brilliant idea and made his way up. Danny did not, however, notice there was another figure in the pool that saw him go up the stairs.

Danny saw after getting up the stairs that he must have been in an aquarium. He then waited for the right Water-type to come up to surface, and sure enough, a Psyduck appeared.

It's just that this one seemed to have been right next to him the whole time, looking completely zoned out.

"_Psy? Duck?_"

Danny didn't bother trying to make a translation, but he touched the bird's feathers, focused on imaging himself as a Psyduck, and dived in.

As he was in the water, his body began to shorten, his nose and mouth stretched and widened to become a large bill, and his feet became short, widespread, and webbed. He was just hoping he didn't lose any of his brain cells.

Danny swam to the bottom to see what other Pokémon were in here; little knowing that something large was following him.

He noticed the Starmie and Goldeen so he went to ask them where he was, but not before he saw that in the reflection of the glass, was a massive Gyrados.

Danny slowly turned hoping that he was seeing things, but the giant sea monster was right behind him.

A lot could be told as to what happened but in short, Danny freaked out.

"DUUUUCK!" he screamed, _"AAAAAHHHH!"_

He began to swim as fast as his Psyduck form could take him, but when he thought he was far enough, he didn't slow down, and felt himself bump into something. He began to fear that it was Gyrados, but instead when he turned around, he saw that it was the mermaid that saved him from drowning to death.

The mermaid had somewhat long, orange hair, and sea green eyes, and as one could imagine a mermaid's tail. She looked around thirteen or fourteen years old.

She, for some reason, had a surprised and confused look on her face and began to swim up while holding Danny's arm.

When they got up to the surface,

"Psyduck? When did you start swimming? I thought you hated the water."

Danny had absolutely no idea what she was talking about. He then thought that she must've been talking about the other Psyduck.

Danny shook his head.

"What's that supposed to mean?" the mermaid asked.

Danny face palmed, "Psy psy Psyduck psy-" "_Why did I think she could-_"

"Psy Psyduck!" the other Psyduck called.

"Wait, if that's Psyduck, then who's-?" the mermaid started saying before Danny accidently began to turn back. He was afraid of this, he thought he had more control over it by now, but sadly realized he was just as close as when he first received his powers.

"Psy psy psy!" _"Let me go!"_ Danny said trying to get away.

He was able to swim about five yards away before he felt his webbed feet turn back into normal feet, and the whole process went into reverse.

He turned to the stunned mermaid, "Uh…hi?"

The mermaid had flipped her flippers.

After it went on for about five or so minutes, Danny asked her, "Are you done?"

"Yes and can you blame me?!"

"Yes, I realize it's a lot to take in-"

"Take in? You just went from Psyduck to human! How am I supposed to take that in?"

"Uh, I think you're missing another big picture. You're a freaking mermaid! How do you think I feel about that?!"

"What, this? I'm normal just like…well I shouldn't say you…no offense."

"None taken."

"But this is just a costume; I'm not really a mermaid."

"Oh…okay, well I guess I should say I'm not really…human."

"I can see that."

"I'm Danny."

"I'm Misty; I'm the Gym Leader here."

After putting two and two together, Danny realized that he must've crashed landed into the Cerulean City Gym.

But Danny thought she was lying, "Really? What happened to the Sensational Sisters? Aren't they the Gym Leaders around here?"

Misty then made a frown, and Danny knew he must've said something wrong.

"They were, but then they decided to take a world tour and left the Gym to me."

"Okay, but why would they leave it to you?" Danny asked.

"I'm there sister."

"I thought there were only three of them!"

"Nope. There's four of us. They call themselves the three Sensational Sisters…And One Runt. Guess who the 'runt' is?"

Misty's tone had gone into a growl, which made Danny nervous. Misty seemed like the kind of girl who was dangerous if provoked.

"Oh…well, I sort of didn't know that…"

"How could you not have?" Misty asked; her expression quickly loosened up.

"I'm just now starting my journey, and well…you know what, let's just get out of the pool and I'll explain everything."

"Okay."

After he dried himself off, he went into the kitchen where Misty was sitting, and sat down in a chair across from her at the table.

"Okay so…what I'm going to tell you isn't going to be very believable."

"Try me."

"Okay so it started about a few weeks ago…"

Danny explained everything to the Misty. How he got his powers, how he started his journey, and most importantly how he ended up in the Gym in the first place.

"That sounds horrible!" Misty said.

"Yeah…"

He then looked over at the clock and saw that it read 8:02 P.M. not the same time he remembered seeing on his watch.

"How long exactly was I out?"

"About two days."

"Two days?!"

"Why what's wrong?"

"My Pokémon probably have no idea where I am!"

"Don't worry, you said Bulbasaur was smart. I'm sure we'll find them."

Misty went to the table and grabbed something from the top that Danny had failed to see earlier.

"And you made quiet the news story."

Misty had a newspaper in her hands and slid it in front of Danny.

The front page was an article about how a giant Spearow had crashed into the roof of the Gym. There was even a picture of Danny falling out of the sky and another picture showing the hole in the roof. Danny's picture showed him falling in mid-transformation, making him look like a large, featherless Spearow.

"You know, I think my brother RJ might be at the Pokémon Center. You wouldn't happen to have a videophone anywhere would you?"

"Yeah there's one over there. And did you say RJ?"

"Yeah why?"

"Does he have red eyes, and is around eighteen-years-old?"

"Again, yeah why?"

"I think he tried hitting on my sisters once after he got his Badge."

"That's not surprising, he's a huge flirt."

He dialed in the number, and waited for RJ to come on the screen.

After a few minutes, there was still nothing.

"Maybe I can try Lucy."

Knowing Lucy, who hated camping outside, she would probably be staying at a Pokémon Center for the night.

He dialed in her number, and Nurse Joy showed up on the screen.

"Hello, how can I help you?"

"Hi, can I talk to Lucy Balmville please?"

"Right away!"

The screen then changed to a near all blue screen, with the exception of a small rotating Pokéball, meaning it was loading. After a minute or so, Lucy came on the screen.

"Hi Danny!"

"Hey sis. I just wanted to tell you I'm fine."

"Okay…why? Did you get into trouble? Where are you?"

"At the Cerulean City Gym. Didn't you…never mind. Are you in Unova yet?"

"No, I'm still in Pewter. Why?"

"This is gonna be kind of long to explain…"

Danny then told Lucy all of what happened with Charmander and his brothers and how he ended up in the Gym.

"Oh my Arceus, are you okay?!"

"Lucy, cool it. I'm fine. I just want you to know I'm alright."

"Okay thanks. I'm glad you're fine."

But then something came to Danny's mind.

"Why exactly are you still in Pewter anyway?"

Lucy's face started to turn scarlet.

"Uh, that's nothing to talk about right now! See you later!"

Lucy hung up.

Danny turned back to Misty.

"Think I can stay just one more night? It's already getting late."

"Sure, it's no problem! The guest room's right down the hall."

"Thanks."

There was a short silence that was broken when Danny heard someone yelling outside the Gym.

"Did you hear something?"

"No. Why?"

The screaming then became louder. Danny realized that Misty couldn't hear it because her senses weren't as strong as Danny's were now.

"There's someone outside!" he said as he ran up the stairs and to the nearest door.

He had to take the one that was across the pool. He briefly transformed into Spearow, flew across the pool, and turned back, making it his shortest time as a Pokémon.

"I don't think I'm ever going to get over that." Misty said.

Danny nearly jumped out of his skin because Misty had suddenly appeared right next to him.

"How did you-?"

"I'm a pretty fast swimmer. You should never run along the side of a pool!"

Danny then drew his attention back to what was going on outside, and when the doors slid open, he saw there was a Trainer about his age getting attacked by a wild Machoke.

"HELP ME! THIS THING IS TRYING TO KILL ME!"

Danny ran in between the Trainer and the Machoke and spread his arms out in front of the Fighting-type to defend the Trainer from further harm.

Danny then saw that there was something wrong with this Machoke. It's eyes were glowing blue, almost as if it was confused, but it looked absolutely sinister.

In a roar of anger, Machoke backhanded Danny, causing him to fly and crash into a nearby tree. The force that Danny had taken had dulled his senses for a minute or so, but brushed it off, and ran back while turning into Rhydon again.

Machoke was just about to go after the Trainer and Misty when Danny tackled Machoke and put it in a headlock. But Machoke quickly got out and resumed fighting Danny in fierce combat.

The two were evenly matched, but had he not have the brains, Danny wouldn't have won. Just as Machoke was getting the upper hand, Danny used a Seismic Toss, to finally bring the Pokémon down.

In exhaustion, Danny quickly turned back into his normal self.

"Danny are you okay?" Misty asked him running to his side.

"I'm fine. This isn't the first time something's tried to kill me." Danny grunted.

He walked over to Machoke who lay on the ground, completely passed out, and put his left hand on Machoke's head to absorb its DNA.

When Danny thought it was done, he imagined himself as Machoke, and it worked brilliantly. The muscles in his body began to expand rapidly, and his height increased as his skin turned a bluish-gray color.

After about a minute as Machoke, Danny quickly turned back.

He turned to face Misty and the Trainer, who was staring down at the Machoke with fear in his eyes. The unknown Trainer was a boy, about Danny's age, perhaps maybe fifteen or fourteen. His hair was a dark blonde color, and his eyes were as green as jade.

"Why did that Machoke attack you?" Misty asked him.

"I…I don't know. One minute I'm walking towards the Pokémon Center, and the next minute, that thing is chasing me."

"That's not normal." Danny said walking over to the pair, "Pokémon don't just attack without reason."

"Well, this one did." The boy said.

Danny noticed that the boy's outfit was a bit…ratty. In fact, he wasn't the cleanest teenager he had ever seen, but he sure wasn't the dirtiest. Danny realized that this boy was a farmer.

"What's your name?" Danny asked.

"Cole. Cole West."

"I'm Danny Balmville. That's Misty."

"Hi." Cole said to the Gym Leader.

Cole then turned his attention back to Danny.

"So, you can turn into Pokémon? How is that even possible?!"

"Oh why do I have to tell people this story everyday?"

"Okay, were you born with it or something? Or are you like an alien or something?"

"Genetic experiment gone wrong or right to be exact."

"Weird."

"Yeah. I feel the same way about it."

Danny then realized something that Cole said.

"Hey, you said you were at the Pokémon Center, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Did you happen to see a Bulbasaur with a burn on his side next to a Charmander?"

"Yeah! They started following me around, and before I knew it, I ended up out here!"

"Are they with you?"

"They were, but I think we got separated after that Machoke attacked us. I think they might be in the forest somewhere!"

"Well, let's go!"

Danny was the first to dash into the forest. He knew he had to find his Pokémon because given the fact that he had faced off against a rouge Machoke, something else might have found them already.


End file.
